


The Prince Of Light

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All the Smut, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Badgers, Bananas, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come play, Cookies, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Garden Fairies, Hand Jobs, Harry isn't from around here, Light Bondage, Louis is an au pair, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of War, Rimming, Soulbonds, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, characters are only mentioned in the context of a past war, face fucking, if anything is triggering please let me know so I can update the tags, kind of?, lots and lots of fluff, magical sex, mentions of past character death, sex in front of a mirror, ugh I don't know what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: Louis was found abandoned at a hospital at six months old and adopted by an older couple who raised him. Now twenty, he studies by night and by day works as a live-in au pair for a family with three little girls. One of the girls, Holly, swears there is a Garden Fairy coming and eating treats she leaves out in the cubby house each night.When the family goes away for a two week holiday, Louis is secretly tasked with feeding the Fairy. While laying out the food one night he falls from the cubby house and is found by Harry. Harry is different and Louis is fascinated. But as Louis learns how different Harry really is, he discovers his own true home and a very surprising past he never knew.Cue badgers, bananas and cookies, soulmates, a whole other world, and a future he’d never imagined.





	1. Badgers and Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there and thanks for stopping by this little story. I have adored writing this fic and hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta [ Emma ](https://justsomelarryfics.tumblr.com/), for making sure I didn’t run off the rails too much.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat (I’m not scary, I promise) at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/180433752163/the-prince-of-light-explicit-fantasy-au) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

[](https://imgur.com/KuefWPr)

“And the garden. You’ll remember to water it yeah?” Abby says distractedly, rummaging through her bag for the car keys.

“Abby, it’s ok. It’s all in the note on the fridge.” Louis says reassuringly. “Go. Have a fantastic time, shop till you drop, and bring me back some of that caramel fudge like you promised me!”

It’s been two years since he started working for the family as a live-in aupair straight out of high school while studying online for his Diploma in Child Care. Two wonderful years. They’re everything he could’ve hoped for when he applied through the agency. He spends his days looking after their three gorgeous and precocious girls, and his nights studying.

The girls are a handful at times, but they keep him on his toes. Georgia, the oldest at 12, is strong and protective, Ashley, 9, the middle-child, is finding her way and staking her claim, and Holly, the baby of the trio at 5, is happiness personified. He enjoys watching them develop their own characters and helping them to learn about the world around them. 

He’s fortunate to have his own space in the house, a large bedroom and ensuite on the second floor, his sanctuary away from the family when he needs it.

The little village of Valesburry, deep in the Yorkshire dales is picture-book perfect. He has a great group of mates, plays footy on the weekends and things really couldn’t be better.

Louis is snapped out of his thoughts by a shrill cry. “No. I'm gonna sit near the window.” Ashley shouts.

“No me !! I'm older. I get to pick!!” Georgia screams.

“Wait! Wanna go middle ‘cos get sick!” Holly chimes in.

The girls race out the front door and down the driveway, jostling each other for poll position as they head towards the car door. Abby sighs and throws Louis a weary glance before racing out after the girls, chastising them and shouting something about acting their age.

Just then, Holly stops in her tracks, spins and runs back into the house, grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him down to her level.

“What's up Hols?” Louis says, crouching down on his haunches.

She comes up close to his face and whispers. “You won’t forget to feed my Garden Fairy will you? You promised.” She says pleadingly.

“No Hols. I promise.” Louis whispers, completely endeared.

“You ‘member what t’feed ‘em?” Holly’s big blue eyes practically bugging out of her head.

“Cookies and a banana. Yeah, I remember sweetheart.”

Holly looks at him, studying his face for any sign that he's not taking his task seriously. Once she's suitably satisfied she nods once, turns and runs down the hallway, Disney Princess backpack bouncing on her back.

“Thanks Lou. Love youz!!” She shouts, skipping the rest of the way to the car.

Louis had been chuffed when Holly had shared her big secret with him the day before. She had crept up to him as he was making dinner and told him about the Garden Fairy she was sure was coming each night and eating the cookies and banana that she left for them in her cubby house. She was distraught that while she was away no one would be feeding them and they’d stop coming or starve or something equally dramatic.

It was adorable really. Garden Fairies and other fanciful fairytales are the things that childhood memories are made of and he loved that she was getting her money's worth.

Louis had his own imaginations when he was little, like any child. But he had buried himself in them more deeply as is common for orphans. Creating a fanciful world to replace the hole left by not having a family to fill in the gaps with reality. He used to dream of woodland creatures and a faraway land of elves and pixies, of enchantments and fairy dust, of leaf people and lily pad babies, of brightly colored rainbows painting the skies, of days where the earth was bathed in golden sunsets and of nights blanketed by a million, billion stars.

He had been found at a hospital, abandoned at 6 months, with no indication of his biological family or where he had come from. Just a small gold bracelet on his ankle with the name ‘Louis’ inscribed on it. He was a mystery.

He’d always felt truly fortunate to have been adopted by the Bissette’s. A older couple who had not been blessed with being able to have their own children. Alice and Gabriel had raised him well, in a comfortable and loving home. He had never wanted for anything, but there was always a niggle in the back of him mind. They had searched, of course. Tried to solve the puzzle of where and why and who and how, but to no avail.

As he got older, the dreams got less and less frequent, but he guessed that was just part of growing up.

He still misses it sometimes. Waking up in the morning feeling like it was all real, like he could reach out and touch the images in his head, like he'd somehow really lived it all. But life goes on and everyone has to leave their childhood behind, he just loves that Holly is getting to enjoy it too.

Colin rounds the corner from the kitchen, dragging the last of the bags behind him. He stops next to Louis in the hallway, drops the bags and sighs. “Sure I can't stay here with you?” He says as he motions towards the chaos outside.

“Sorry mate, don't think that's part of the plan.” Louis smirks and bumps his shoulder.

“Right. Well then. Guess this is goodbye.” Colin says as he reaches down to pick up the bags.

Louis watches fondly as they pile into the car, the girls still squabbling over seating positions as Colin loads up the boot, Abby already strapped into the front seat yelling instructions to anyone who'll listen.

Then with a toot of the horn they're off down the street and Louis is alone. Beautifully, wonderfully, peacefully alone.

He closes the door and sighs. Two. Whole. Weeks.

After dinner he spoils himself with a gloriously long shower, then takes a cuppa out onto the back porch and watches the sun sink behind the mountain range, appreciating the quiet and peace that has descends over the village.

He potters around in the kitchen for a while and then hunkers down to complete some study. Just before midnight, happy with what he’s achieved, he heads upstairs to his room and lays on his bed flicking through his phone. Nothing interesting as usual. Some stupid messages in his group chat from the lads jokingly wondering when the party is, knowing that he’s got the house to himself. “Never” is his response. Idiots.

There are messages from Abby telling him they’ve arrived safely in Cardiff and the hotel is apparently lovely; the girls having taken to the indoor pool almost the moment they arrived. They're tired and completely over it after the four hour road-trip, but safe nonetheless. Colin’s messages are pleas for help, but all in jest, including some snaps of the girls splashing around in the pool.

With his bedroom door wide open and the lights on (such a rebel), he decides that a good wank is in order. The freedom of being able to do it without having to worry about any noises he might make traveling through the house is getting him riled up before he's even started.

He sits up and grabs his favorite vibrator from the box under his bed; putting batteries in for the first time, never having been brave enough to previously turn it on for fear of being overheard.

God this is going to be so good.

He rifles through his bedside drawer for his lube and chucks it on the duvet, placing a pillow part way down the bed. His joggers and t-shirt hit the floor and he lays down with his bum propped up on the pillow.

Running his hands from his stomach up to his chest; teasing both both nipples until the buds harden under his fingertips. He bites his lip to cut off the sounds rumbling in the back of his throat, then he remembers he doesn’t have to and lets out a low moan.

His hands drift back down over his stomach to his cock, lightly stroking with one hand as the other trails down further to massage his balls.

“Ahhh fuck.” He says loudly. Probably louder than he needs to, but he’s getting off on being able to be loud and he can’t help himself now.

He stretches a dry finger down further and rubs around over his rim, starting to pump his cock properly now.

“Shit. Jesus. Fuck.” He says in time with his strokes.

He grabs for the lube beside him and flips open the cap, still stroking himself with one hand, too good to stop just yet, he moans again, even louder this time. More like a growl than a moan.

Just as he's about to lube up his fingers he hears something in the tree outside. His head snaps to look towards the window and realises he's left his curtains open and the window itself is slightly open too. His bedroom faces the back garden so no one can see in and he reckons if the badgers want a front row seat then they can have at it, he’s not stopping for anything.

He coats up two fingers and lifts his hips slightly, reaching down and running them around his rim, savoring the first touches as his eyes close involuntarily.

Not wasting any more time he slowly dips one finger inside, feeling the resistance as he coaxes himself open enough to let one finger slide in. The ribbed edges of his hole gripping his finger tightly as he starts to slowly thrust it in and out.

He gasps and whines high in his throat at the light stretch.

He loves this feeling, loves how tight he is, loves how hot it is inside, loves how smooth his walls are and how just one finger can make him feel tingly everywhere.

He’s taking it slow and languid, that is until he remembers that he’s got a bright purple vibrator with batteries that is just laying next to him. That’s all the encouragement he needs to slide a second finger in beside the first.

His hips start to swivel in small motions as his other hand finds its way back to his cock; jerking himself slowly and twisting on each upstroke, precome beading at the tip which he rubs back down the shaft.

“Oh fuck yes!” He says on an exhale, breathing speeding up.

He hears rustling outside the window again but he’s too focused to pay it any mind right now.

He starts scissoring himself open, pumping his cock with more lazy glides of his hand, just teasing really; doesn’t want this to be over too soon.

Deciding he’s ready, he withdraws his fingers and grabs the lube and vibrator, slicking it up and getting it in position without further delay. He has a mission after all.

Slowly he pushes it in, catching on his rim until his hole starts sucking it inside. He arches his back off the bed with how good it feels to be filled up. It makes him feel whole, complete and warm all over.

Once he has it all the way in he waits for a few moments, moaning and enjoying the stretch before pulling it back out slightly and thrusting it back in again.

“Ah fuck!” He exclaims, doing it again and again, building up a rhythm.

He’s trying to hold off as long as he can, wanting to savour this before he turns on the vibrations, waiting until he’s desperate for it. But he can’t wait any longer so he finds his prostate, just the merest touch sending pulses of electricity up his body as he holds the vibrator still.

When he presses the button on the base and the vibrations shoot through his body he nearly jumps clean off the bed.

“Fucking hell!! Fuck, holy fucking shit!!” He shouts as he grabs hold of his cock at the base to stop himself from shooting off immediately.

He’s not sure how long he can keep it together, it’s too much and so good and he doesn’t ever want it to end.

He starts stroking his cock again, movements getting faster and faster until his fist is speeding over his throbbing shaft, again and again and again.

His stomach tightens and his breath hitches and the vibrations are melting his brain and then he’s coming, he’s coming everywhere, ribbons of warm come painting his chest.

He lets out an almighty wail and presses the button on the bottom of the vibrator, shutting it off but leaving it in while he’s coming back to earth, still slowly stroking himself, shuddering slightly and small spurts of come weakly dripping from his spent cock.

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ.” His chest heaving as he tries to suck in deep breaths.

Well that’s it. Clearly he’s not leaving his bedroom the entire time the family are away and internally curses the paper thin walls which prevent him from doing this every time he has a wank.

He slowly removes the vibrator and suddenly feels empty but so sated. He reaches for the towel next to the bed and cleans himself up, wiping off his fingers and the vibrator too. He’ll wash it in the morning he thinks and stands it up on his bedside table.

Just then he hears a rustle outside in the tree again.

“Night night badger.” He shouts playfully as he flicks off the lamp and curls up under his covers; starting to drift off into a blissful, post wank slumber. 

Just then his eyelids fly open. Fuck. The fairy food. Damn it.

He flings the covers off with a groan and switches on the lamp; chucking on his joggers and a t-shirt and trudging back down the stairs

In the kitchen, he rifles through the biscuit tin and grabs a banana from the fruit bowl before putting on his coat and beanie and slipping on his vans.

“Stupid fairy.” He grumbles to himself as he uses the light shining from the kitchen to guide him to the cubby house.

He knows that the cookies and bananas are being eaten by vermin, rats or badgers or something, but he did promise Holly and he would never break a promise to her. Never.

As he gets closer he hears rustling in the shrubs behind the cubby house.

“Oh great. Gonna get attacked by a huge, smelly, angry badger. What a way to go.” He says aloud into the night, rolling his eyes but keeps going anyway, knowing that whatever is out there would be more afraid of him than he is of it.

He climbs the ladder to the raised cubby house, leaning in and placing the cookies and banana on the small table that Holly has adorably left set, all ready for her fairy friend.

He starts climbing backwards down the ladder, but halfway down his foot slips and suddenly he’s in the air; halting when he hits the ground with a thud followed by a loud groan.

“Ahhhh fuck!!” he exclaims.

He goes to move but his ass hurts and his elbow hurts and he’s on wet grass and it’s freezing and he’s just fallen out of a bloody cubby house because he was delivering food to an imaginary fairy in the middle of the goddamn night for fucks sake!!

“Urrggghh” Louis groans as he tries to ascertain if there's anything seriously damaged but he doesn't think there is, just his pride.

Louis hears more rustling in the bushes. Louder this time and closer apparently. Awesome he thinks. Gonna get eaten alive by fucking badgers or murdered by an imaginary fairy, either way, a really uncool way to go.

Just then the bushes part and a tall shadow emerges into the open.

Right then. Not badgers.

Louis is frozen as the shadowy figure moves into the dim light shining from the kitchen.

And then the stranger stops a couple of metres from him.

Louis’ mouth gapes open as he processes what he sees before him. And if imaginary fairies have big emerald green eyes and curls falling in front of their faces and lips that are plush and full and suckable then sign him the fuck up to the Tinkerbell school of imaginary friends cos he sure as hell can get on board with fairies if they look like this!

“I do believe in fairies…..” Louis says before he can stop himself realising he may have read Peter Pan to the girls one too many times.

“M’not a fairy.” The boy-man says in a deep slow drawl. Well that was….unexpected.

“Right. Not a fairy then. But still trespassing. Don’t come any closer,” Louis says in his most threatening voice.

The not-fairy doesn’t move.

“I-I won’t hurt you, just wanna make sure you’re alright. I saw you fall.” Talk dark and creepy says.

“You could be a murderer. How do I know you aren’t going to chop me up into little pieces and scatter them through the forest eh?”

“M’not a murderer.”

The thing is, this guy doesn’t look like he’d hurt a fly, or any other creature, human or not, for that matter. He kinda looks a bit frightened actually. His eyes are darting from Louis to the back door to the garden to the cubby like he’s expecting someone to jump out at him. Added to that he’s standing slightly pigeon toed with those damn curls brushing across his face and his arms wrapped around his middle like a straight jacket.

“So. Not a murderer then?” Louis asks staring as the man’s fear starts to fade.

“Nope. Promise.”

“And not a fairy? Damn. Holly will be so disappointed.” Louis chuckles.

“Holly?”

“One of the little girls who lives here. She thinks it’s a fairy who comes to eat her food. She’ll be a mite disappointed,” Louis says and smiles one of his crinkly smiles up at the guy and his fear seems to subside. He notices that he looks to be around his age, maybe a bit younger.

“So if you’re not a murderer and you’re not a fairy, who might you be then?”

“M’Harry. My name is Harry.”

“Hi Harry. Nice to meet you. I’m Louis.” Louis says stretching out his hand from his prone position on the ground.

Harry takes Louis’ hand in his and then drops to his knees beside Louis.

“Are you ok L-Louis? You fell. Are you hurt?” Harry with the pretty pink cheeks and apparently no sense of personal space says as he prods and pokes Louis’ legs and arms checking him over. Who even does this five seconds after meeting someone? Louis isn't sure, he's having a bit of trouble forming thoughts right now with those big hands all over him.

The angel, also known as Harry, reaches up and pushes back Louis’ beanie, tangling his fingers in his hair and dragging his cold fingertips down the sides of his face. He cups his big hands around his chin, fingers slotting in around his ears and thumbs brushing across Louis’ cheekbones.

Louis might have died and gone to heaven and he is absolutely, completely, utterly fine with that.

“No. I'm fine curly. Thanks. Nothing broken, see.” Louis says as he moves his arms and legs around in a starfish motion.

Tall, dark and curly still hasn't taken his hands away from Louis’ face, studying him intently.

It's like a drug looking at him, being looked at by him, being touched by his enormous soft hands and feeling them roam over his body. He's addictive and so beautiful. Louis is going to burst.

“I'm so sorry Louis.” Harry says and fuck if Louis doesn't adore the way his name sounds coming out of that sinful mouth.

“What are ya sorry for? You didn't do anything. It was my clumsy feet that landed me here.”

“I-I ummm. You were coming to drop my off food. I'm sorry, it's my fault.” And with that he takes his hands away and hangs his head.

Well Louis isn't having any of that. He would never want to be the cause of the light going out of those beautiful emerald orbs.

“Hey now curly. There'll be none of that.” Louis says softly as he reaches up and lifts Harry's chin with his fingers. “Totally not your fault mate.” And Harry's eyes are glassy as they peer back at him and that just won't do. Time for a change of tack.

“Well I'm getting awfully wet on this grass and it's freezing as fuck, so how about we move this along.” Louis says as Harry looks on, confusion creeping over his face.

Then he startles like a frightened kitten. “I'm sorry L-Louis.” He says as he jumps to his feet and stumbles backwards.

Louis lays there for a moment, wondering what his deal is. Why is he in his backyard at midnight? Why did he come to get the fairy food? Why is he dressed in clothing more suited to a summer evening when it's the middle of winter and cold as buggery.

He groans as he tries to get to his feet, slumping back on the ground again.

“Little help here Harry?” He asks as he reaches up his arms, making grabby hands in Harry's direction.

Harry nearly leaps over to Louis on his big gangly legs and grabs his hands in his own. Louis pulls himself up and ouch. His elbow is killing him.

Getting to his feet he stands in front of the boy and looks….up. Well fuck.

Harry looks down at him and smiles.

“Well hello down there.” Tall, dark and cheeky says as a smirk appears on his cherubic face.

“Yeah yeah. Hilarious.” Louis deadpans. “Such a comedian. M’not short, you're just abnormally gigantic.” Louis says and rolls his eyes, still gripping Harry's hands.

Harry smiles big and wide, dimple popping on his flushed cheeks.

“That's it! Get away from me. You're too much.” Louis says as he lets go of Harry's hands and pushes him gently (but dramatically) in the chest. “Curls and green eyes and big hands and dimples!!!! What the fuck? You're killing me here.”

Harry barks out a laugh like a walrus and his hands fly up to cover his mouth.

Louis fish mouths. “What, in the name of all that is holy, was that?” Louis says giggling. Yes. Giggling. Like a five year old. At this point Louis is so endeared and so enraptured by this adorable giant in front of him that he honestly doesn't care. Fuck. He is in so much trouble.

Harry gets bashful and wraps his arms around his slender torso. Louis notices he is shivering. His lips tinged blue at the edges.

“Hey, hey there. It's ok." Louis says as he reaches up and rests his hands on Harry's broad shoulders. "But here's the thing, I'm cold and I'm wearing a coat and a beanie and you're….. well, not, so you’re practically half ice-cube at this point. How about you help me inside and we get the fire going to get us warmed up."

"Oh. Ummm. Of course I can help you inside. B-but I shouldn't stay long. I need to get back to, ummm, I need to get back." Harry stammers, looking nervous.

He winds his arm around Louis and under his armpit as Louis places his arm around Harry's shoulder for support. They walk slowly towards the back door, Louis cringing slightly as his limbs stretch out.

Harry's arm feels so nice around him and he slots in next to his rib cage so perfectly that a smile spreads across his face.

"You gotta get home then?" Louis says as they make their way through the garden, but Harry doesn’t answer. Louis knows he's prying but he can't help it. He senses that this kid has a story, one he wants to hear. Harry falters slightly, his grip loosening and tensing up so Louis counters it by bringing his free hand across Harry's stomach, burrowing his face into Harry's chest. He feels Harry relax as he lets out a little satisfied noise.

They reach the back door and Louis drops his arm from across Harry's middle, fairly confident he's not going to flinch away from him again.

Louis turns the handle and guides them inside, locking the door behind them. Untangling himself from Harry, he toes off his vans and Harry does the same with his boots.

"Come on then, let's get warmed up eh?" Louis says as he motions to the kitchen and takes Harry’s hand, marveling at the way Harry's engulfs his own.

 

Harry looks confused and tugs back on Louis' hand.

"What's up curly?"

"Am....am I allowed in here?"

"Yeah ‘course silly. Why would you ask that?" Louis looks at him confusedly. 

Louis smiles encouragingly at Harry. "No ones home, they've all gone to Cardiff. So it's just me." 

"You probably shouldn't say that to complete strangers Lou." Ok. Tall, dark and dimpled is giving him nicknames now. This just keeps getting better. "I could be a murderer or summat,” Harry says, the grin evident in his voice.

"Haha. Again with the comedic routine. But I reckon it’s highly unlikely young Harold.” Louis says, because two can play at that game. “You don't look like the murdering type. Sorry love.”

He leads Harry into the kitchen and reluctantly drops his hand. Grabbing mugs, tea bags, sugar, honey, teaspoons and milk and setting them out on the bench top. He fills the kettle and sets it to boil.

“Right then. You sort out a cuppa for us both and I'll go deal with the fire ok?”

“Oh ok. Sure. How do you make it?” Harry asks looking at the items laid out on the bench like he’s never seen them before.

“Splash of milk, then the tea bag, then the boiling water.” Louis says, pointing to each item in turn. “No sugar or honey for me please and leave the bag in.” Louis says over his shoulder as he walks out of the kitchen and into the living room.

He flicks the lamp on in the lounge room, a soft golden hue spreading across the homely space. There are family photos spread across the mantle, knick knacks in every corner of the room and kids toys strewn over the floor on the deep pile rug. He kicks a few toys out of the way and clears some space for their teas on the coffee table, grabbing some cushions and throw rugs and chucking them on the floor.

He opens the flue of the pot belly heater, sparking the embers from earlier in the evening and puts a couple of small logs on the fire to get it going again before closing the glass door and locking it in place.

Louis is crouched down watching the logs catch on their edges as he hears Harry enter the room. He turns and his breath is taken away by the beautiful man standing in the doorway, the soft light illuminating his pale skin and painting it in gold, two steaming mugs of tea in his hands.

“Excellent. Now come over here and get y’self warmed up a bit yeah.” Louis says softly as he sits down on the rug in the front of the fire, patting the spot next to him.

“Ok Lou.” Harry says as he carefully places the mugs on the coffee table, kneeling down and folding his feet under himself, hands fisted on his knees.

“Harry. Relax yeah. It's ok.” Louis says stretching his arms out behind himself.

Harry nods and shifts himself so he's cross legged, curls flopping in front of his face.

“Sooooo…..” Louis says, eyebrows slightly raised. “Busy night? You're a bit like Santa Claus. Flying from cubby to cubby picking up all the fairy food and keeping little girls’ dreams alive?” A cheeky smile playing on his mouth.

“N-no I can’t fly.” Harry looks at Louis with a confused expression.

“I know you can't fly Haz. I was only joking. Relax yeah.”

“Sorry.” Harry chuckles sheepishly. “This is all, ummm, kinda new for me.”

Louis picks up his cup and sips his tea, studying Harry over the rim of his tea cup. Harry mirrors him and takes a long sip and then splutters when the hot liquid hits his tongue.

“Slow down there curly, you're gonna hurt yourself.” Louis says as Harry sets the cup down and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Tastes nice.” Harry says peering into the mug, swirling the contents gently and watching intently, a soft smile on his fire-lit face.

“So let's see what we know so far. You’re not a fairy or a murderer and you can't fly. You wander around in people's backyards in the middle of the night. You wear highly inappropriate clothing for the weather. You like cookies and bananas. You make an excellent cup of tea even if you seemed like you were doing it for the first time. You're big and broad but don't seem to fit in your own body.” Louis pauses and blows on his tea before taking another sip.

Harry watches and mimics his actions. Louis can't help but observe him as he carefully blows on the steaming contents of the mug and takes a small sip this time.

Fascinating.

“Hmmm….where was I? Right. You have pretty green eyes and gorgeous curls, big soft hands, and dimples that pop when you smile. And you bark out laugh like a walrus when you let one rip.” Louis says as he watches the blush creep up Harry's neck and onto his cheeks.

“Lou….I….”

“Oops, nearly forgot. And you have the deepest voice this side of the Grand Canyon.” Louis says as he takes another sip of tea.

“I should be going.” Harry says and makes to get up but Louis places his hands on Harry's knees.

“Please don't. Stay for just a little while longer Harry. Please.”

Louis doesn’t even know why he wants him to stay so badly, why this man-child has him forgetting all good sense. He’s just, he’s mesmerizing.

Harry places a hand over Louis’ and squeezes gently. “Ok Lou. Just a little while longer.”

They sit and talk for hours. Louis tells Harry about Abby and Colin and the girls, about his study, and what he wants to do with it when he’s finished, and Harry listens, engrossed, like he's absorbing every bit of Louis he can.

Louis talks and talks and talks until the sun is coming up and he drifts off into a peaceful slumber. Images of green eyes and soft smiles permeating his dreams.


	2. And Then There Were Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes back and Niall and Liam make and appearance. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat (I’m not scary, I promise) at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/180615360113/jacaranda-bloom-the-prince-of-light-louis-was) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

Louis wakes the next morning to find his head is resting on a pillow and the fire out, but he's still warm on the inside, thoughts of his night with Harry running through his veins.

He realises he doesn't know where Harry came from or where he lives or what his last name is or any other useful information that would help find him.

Fuck.

The rest of his day is completely uneventful. He cooks and does some washing and watches a game on TV. He gets messages from his Abby and the girls excitedly sending him pictures and videos from their adventures at the Dr Who museum.

He also gets a single “Help Me” selfie from poor Colin sitting surrounded by about twenty bags in some shopping centre looking haggard.

But he can't stop thinking about last night. Maybe he hit his head when he fell and it was all just a dream. Or maybe that wank was even more mind blowing than he thought…

It's dark out now and he goes into the kitchen to make a cup of tea before bed. He puts the kettle on and stares at the fruit bowl and he wonders.

“Fuck it.” He says as he grabs a banana and some cookies and throws on his coat, beanie, and vans.

Looking around in the garden from the back porch he can't see anyone. He can't see Harry.

Still, he goes to the cubby house and places the food on the little table just like last night, more careful tonight as he climbs back down the ladder.

Nothing.

He goes back into the house, makes his tea, turns off the lights and goes upstairs to bed.

His bright purple vibrator is still on the bedside table, as is the lube and the dirty towel on the floor from the night before. He grabs the towel and takes it to the laundry basket in the bathroom and washes the vibrator.

Padding back in his bedroom he puts on his pyjamas and crawls under the covers.

For some reason he doesn't even feel like wanking. Clearly he's unwell or something. But he just lays there. Thoughts of curly haired angels popping in his head. 

He's just drifting off when he hears a familiar rustle in the tree just outside his window.

“Not tonight badger!” He shouts towards the window.

More rustling.

“Oi! Badger! There's no show tonight. Go get your entertainment somewhere else!!”

“M’not a badger.” A deep voice says in the darkness.

Louis sits bolt upright in bed and flicks on the lamp. That voice. That gorgeous voice he was so worried he would never hear again.

“What the fuck! …..Harry?”

Sitting on the tree branch that almost touches the side of the house is Harry. Harry. Perched in the tree like it's the most normal thing ever.

“Are you fucking shitting me here mate? What the hell are you doing?”

“Just admiring the view Lou….” Harry says as he munches on the banana. Watching him take the banana into his mouth Louis decides that Harry should come with a fucking warning label, maybe some flashing emergency lights.

Louis jumps up, rounds his bed and heads over to the window. He pushes the window all the way up and leans out over the sill.

He looks down to the ground at least ten meters below and back up to Harry, sitting there straddling the branch with his long legs swinging back and forth, his back leaning against the trunk casual as anything.

“What, I mean, what are you doing you great goose? You're gonna fall and I'm gonna have to pick up the pieces and I kinda like you put together the way you are. You're an idiot!” Louis says shaking his head from side to side, exasperation and fondness in his voice.

“I came for the show…..” Harry says cheekily, grinning from ear to ear like a bloody Cheshire Cat. “Got my snacks and everything.” He says waggling the half-eaten banana in front of him.

Realization dawns on Louis face.

“You cheeky shit. It was you out here last night? Fuck! You bloody perv.” Louis says sniggering, only slightly embarrassed.

“Well you were making so much noise, I thought you were being murdered or summat. I just came to see if you were ok. And then…..well….clearly you were ok. More than ok from what I saw.” Harry smiles, dimple popping in all its glory.

Louis is floored. Harry watched him last night. Watched him open himself up and ride his vibrator. Watched him writhe on the bed and come all up his chest. He wonders….

“So you came back for another show tonight then? Hmmmm…. Sorry to disappoint my one and only fan.” He says as he leans casually against the window frame, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I-I ummm. Well….I-” Harry stutters.

“And there's my adorable mess! Nice to have you back. Although, I do quite like the confident cheeky badger as well. Reckon he'd like to come inside?” Louis says with a wink.

“M’not a badger Lou. Just Harry.”

“Well then, would ‘just Harry’ like to come inside?” Louis says complete with air quotes.

Harry smiles big and wide, drops the banana skin to the ground, and waves Louis back. Louis complies and backs away from the window as Harry scoots himself down the branch, strong arm muscles flexing and swinging his legs to propel himself along.

He reaches out with his feet and places them on the window sill, long arms grasping the window frame and pulling himself inside easily.

“Nicely done Tarzan.” Louis says as Harry lands effortlessly on his feet and wraps his big arms around Louis’ shoulder and pulls him in for a warm hug.

“M’not Tarzan.”

“Fine. We’ll add that to the list of things you're not.” Louis deadpans.

“Ok Lou.”

Louis nuzzles into Harry's chest, arms wrapped around and hands clasped behind Harry's back. “I was so worried you wouldn't come back,” Louis says on a whisper.

“Nothing could've kept me away Lou. Nothing.” Harry breathes into Louis’ hair.

“You're still not wearing proper clothing though big guy. You must be freezing. Let's get you warmed up eh? Then we'll discuss this voyeuristic behavior some more.”

“M’not a voyeur.”

Louis pulls back and rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say, but I think that one might be up for debate mate.”

Harry toes off his boots and sits on the end of Louis’ bed as Louis closes the window and pads over to his closet, rummaging through his clothes and finding the biggest jumper he can.

“Here.” Louis says as he hands Harry a green jumper. “It'll match your eyes.”

“Thanks Lou.”

“So. How's your day been? Score any good cubby house food tonight?”

“Ha ha. Very funny. My day was, ya know, normal. Boring. Tell me about yours.”

“Nice deflection their Mr Mysterious. But I'm not falling for that again.” Louis says as he flops down on his stomach atop the bed, knees bent and feet dangling in the air, staring intently at Harry.

“Can't blame me for trying though. My day….. Ummmm.” Harry lays back on the bed, hands under his head. “Well I slept some, because if you recall someone kept me up until dawn. Then I did some, ahhh, gardening, then some training, then got some food, then taught some lessons and then more food, then counted down the minutes until I could come back and see you.”

Louis processes the information for a minute. Thinking carefully before speaking, not wanting to pry too deeply.

“So lessons huh? You work at a school around here?”

“I'm um, sort of, help out with homeschooling I guess you could say.” Harry answers as he rolls onto his side, facing Louis now.

“Wow. So we’ve got something in common then. You’re a teacher and I’m training to be in childcare.”

Louis has his head propped up his hands thoughts whirling in his head. He wants to ask so many questions. Wants to know everything about this strange and fascinating enigma that has been thrust into his life.

“Have you got any brothers or sisters?” Louis asks, hoping it’s a fairly inane and non-invasive question.

“Ahhh...one sister. Gemma. She's my best friend actually. She has two kids, Lily and Will. They're awesome. Full of life and cheeky as hell.” Harry says with a smile on his voice.

“So you're an uncle then?” Louis says and then rearranges himself, rolling onto his side so he is face to face with Harry, their legs hanging off the side of the bed.

“Yeah. It's pretty good. I get to show them all the fun stuff. I'm a very cool uncle.” Harry says as his eyes are roaming Louis’ face, and Louis doesn’t miss the lingering glance when Harry focuses on on his lips before darting back up again.

“Urgh. I'm uncomfy. Come up here.” Louis says as he shifts again and moves up to the head of the bed, laying on his side and patting the pillow on the other side. Harry crawls up the bed and lays down, facing Louis again.

“Better Lou?”

“Yeah. Much better Haz.” Louis says as he pulls a blanket up over them.

They lay there talking for hours again, conversation coming so freely. About their childhoods, about nature - which they both love, about Abby’s garden which Harry adores, about Louis’ dumbass friends and the stupid pranks they play on each other, about what it’s like to be a live-in au pair, about anything and everything.

But there are some topics which they seem to artfully avoid.

About Louis being an orphan. It’s not like he’s keeping it a secret, he just doesn’t want Harry to give him that look that people give him when they find out. Pity and the curiosity. It doesn't define him and he’s had a wonderful life. He’ll tell him some other time. He hopes at least that he’ll get the chance for more time with Harry.

They also don’t talk about why Harry comes and takes the food left for Holly’s imaginary Garden Fairy and why he is never dressed properly and how old Harry really is and how he can so easily spend entire nights away from home and where his home actually is?

But Louis doesn't care. He is so enraptured by this strange, adorable, beautiful man he could talk to him about gardening forever and be blissfully, unabashedly happy.

Louis wakes just as the sun is rising and momentarily feels panic surge in his veins fearing that Harry has left again without any way of contacting him. But then he feels something warm and firm, rising and falling gently beneath his head. Opening his eyes he realises it's Harry. They must have fallen asleep and Louis has managed to drape one arm over Harry's waist, a leg slotted between Harry’s and has his head resting on his chest. Harry's arm is wrapped tightly around his back, keeping him in close, breath lightly fluttering his fringe. He feels safe, secure, and he never wants this feeling to go away.

He burrows in more deeply, as close as he can, grip tightening on Harry's waist. In his sleep Harry’s body unconsciously responds, his hold firming around Louis’ back.

Louis takes a moment to breathe him. He smells like the forest and the earth and sunshine and all that is good in the world. He’s is enveloped in a cocoon of Harry and he thinks he might very much like to stay here until the end of time. He drifts back to sleep peacefully.

A distant noise wakes Louis and he tries to snuggle further into Harry’s embrace. Savouring the last moments before he’s groggily forced out of his slumber and he realizes that it’s someone bashing on front door.

He groans and rolls out from under their comfortable nest of blankets, feet hitting the cold floor with a thud. Louis turns back to see a sleeping Harry apparently undisturbed and snuffling cutely still in dreamland.

Padding down the hallway and stairs, he grumpily opens the door and is met with a beaming idiot in front of him.

“Tommo!” Niall shouts.

“Shhhhhhh you fucker. You’ll wake up….” Louis freezes, realising his mistake.

Niall peers around him curiously, grin spreading on his face.

“Wake who Tommo?” Niall sing-songs. “You got a hot bloke tucked away in here,” Niall says, the grin on his face turning devilish.

Niall barrels past him into the house like he owns it.

“Oooooo Tommo got lucky! Where is he? I wanna meet him?” He says as he starts towards the stairs.

“No. Nope. Not happening. Get back here.” Louis says as he shoves past him to stand on the bottom step blocking Niall’s path.

“Come on mate. Give us a guernsey. Is it Damo from the pub? Or maybe one of your online study buddies come up for some Yorkshire hospitality if ya know what mean.” Niall’s says with an exaggerated wink. “Ooooo that’s it isn’t it!! Lemme seeeee.”

“God. You’re so fucking annoying.” Louis says as he pushes at Niall’s chest.

“M’not a study buddy.” A deep low voice says from the top of the stairs.

Ok. Right. Well then. This is happening now.

“Oh shit.” Niall exclaims looking up the stairs. “I was only messing. Ahh. Hi!” Niall says a gives a small wave. “I’m-“

“Niall.” Harry says, walking down the remainder of the steps and coming up behind Louis. Louis is going to die. That’s it. The stairs are going to open up and swallow him whole any second now.

Harry reaches past Louis and offers his hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Harry. Louis’ friend.

“Well fuck me. I mean. Hi Harry, nice to meet ya!” Niall says and grips Harry’s hand in a firm shake.

Niall leans forwards and stage whispers to Louis. “Nice pull mate. He’s a tall drink of water ain’t he.”

“M’not a tall drink of a water.” 

Here we go again.

“But it’s nice to meet you too Niall. Lou has told me a lot about you.” And is that a bit of smugness Louis detects in Harry’s tone. Good lad. Good, good lad. Louis thinks he’ll definitely keep him.

They drop hands and Harry’s hands come to rest on Louis’ shoulders protectively. To be honest, Niall looks a bit shell shocked. A smile spreads across Louis face. Anyone who can put his mates in their place with good banter will have a place carved in Louis’ heart for all eternity.

“Would you like a cup of tea Niall?” Harry says nonchalantly, like he’s been part of Louis’ life for years not days.

“Uh. Y-yeah? Um thanks Harry. That’d be grand.” Niall says, staring at Harry like he’s got two heads.

“Ok. Won’t be a minute. I’ll make us a cuppa too Lou.” Harry says as he squeezes Louis’ shoulders and places a soft kiss on the top of his head before stepping around Louis and down the last step, heading off into the kitchen.

Niall stands and watches him go, mouth agape and turning his head in slow motion, before returning to face Louis like one of those clown games at the fair.

Louis wouldn’t have been able to stop the smirk that spreads across his face even if he’d wanted to. And he absolutely, definitely, doesn’t want to.

“You’ll catch flies mate.” Louis says as he reaches out to Niall’s chin, gently pushing his mouth closed before brushing past him and heading off to the kitchen.

“What, the fuck.” He hears Niall say on an exhale from behind him.

Louis can’t help the little chuckle he lets out as he seeks out the man with the curls and withering wit and long legs and gorgeous green eyes.

Niall spends the best part of the next hour silently sitting at the kitchen table with his arms crossed watching Louis and Harry as they potter about the kitchen. They make breakfast together and offer Niall some but he declines with a shake of his head. Niall’s tea goes cold and Harry makes him another, which suffers the same fate.

Louis is so enraptured with Harry that he often forgets Niall is even there. They laugh and joke and tell stories. Louis gets messages from Colin who has been dragged to castle in the center of Cardiff by the girls. He looks frazzled. And messages from Georgia and Ashley who are clearly having a much more pleasant experience exploring the castle grounds.

Harry comes up behind Louis and braces his arms either side of him on the bench to look at the pictures, head resting on his shoulder, while they compose some funny responses to the messages. It’s all very domestic.

Niall just sits and stares. Louis is starting to get a little concerned that he’s gone into a catatonic state when the dam finally bursts.

“Alright. That’s it. WHAT, the fucking bleeding HELL, is going ON!!!!” Niall shouts. “Who ARE you??!!”

“M’Harry.” Harry says with a shrug.

Niall looks unimpressed and seeks out Louis for an answer.

“What he said.” Louis says with a smile. Niall flings his hands in the air, gets up from the table and starts pacing around the room.

“No. This is not. No. Louis. What the hell mate? I mean. I saw you 3 days ago and this, this person…”

“Harry.” Louis provides helpfully. Niall glares at him and continues to pace.

“Harry. Yes. This Harry.” Niall says pointing at Harry. “3 days ago I hadn’t heard of him. And now. Now he’s holed up in your house. Making tea. Kissing you on the head. Laughing with you. Joking with you. Helping you send messages to Colin and the girls. Making breakfast. Baki-. Wait.” Niall stops and turns. 

“Did he put on a batch of cookies before? I was zoned out. Yeah I think he did.” Niall leans on the back of his chair. “So baking. And he’s here and I don’t understand.” Niall grips the chair and shakes his head in disbelief. 

“Have I been in a coma? Have I missed a few months? What is going on Tommo? Please explain it to me because I can’t believe what I’m seeing.” And with that he slumps back down into his chair, folding his arms on the table and resting his head on them.

Louis has been thoroughly enjoying having Niall on the back foot for the last hour, but clearly it’s time to put him out of his misery. Louis sits down in the chair next to Niall and rubs his hand on his back soothingly.

“Nialler. Mate. It’s ok buddy. Harry is a friend. A new friend. A very new friend. No, we’re not online study buddies. And I didn’t meet him at the pub. The truth is that I fell out of the cubby house the other night and Harry here came to my rescue.” Louis says, still rubbing circles into Niall’s back. Niall raises his head and looks at Louis, the confusion and exasperation starting to leave his face as Louis continues.

“I haven’t been keeping him from you. I promise. I wouldn’t do that. You’re my best mate. He helped me into the house because I hurt my elbow, and my arse actually, and we had tea. We talked and talked and fell asleep. Harry came back again last night for another...uhm…” Louis is about to say to say ‘show’ but stops himself just in time before Harry jumps in to finish. Niall doesn’t need all the details.

“...to see how Louis was and to make sure he didn’t fall out of the cubby again. We got talking again and we fell asleep. His bed is very comfortable you know.” Harry says with a smirk in his voice.

“Really? That’s it. You just helped him?” Niall’s says tiredly, with a hint of a question.

“Yeah. He helped me. And he’s great. Clearly. Now. Would you stop being a lunatic worry-wart and have a cuppa and something to eat already.” Louis says fondly.

Harry magically produces a warm plate of food and steaming cup of tea and sets them down in front of Niall.

“Please eat up Niall. Promise I haven’t poisoned it.” Harry says with a wink. 

“Wow. Ok. Hey, how’d you do that.” Niall says as he picks up the mug.

“Just a bit of magic Nialler. Just a bit of magic.”

Louis is definitely going to keep him.

Niall digs into his food and they start chatting. Harry asking all sorts of questions and endearing himself to the man between mouthfuls of food. Harry takes the cookies out of the oven and sets them to cool, washing up the dishes and then plating up warm cookies with ice cream and fresh raspberries.

Louis doesn’t know where Harry has developed all these talents in the kitchen, given he seemed freaked out by simply making a cup of tea only two nights ago, but he lets it slide. Harry must have just been nervous on the first night and overwhelmed with the situation.

The day goes a lot like that. Lunch is prepared and served. A game starts up and they watch it while munching on salted caramel popcorn. Again. What? Where is he getting this stuff from?

When daytime turns into evening and they all sit on the porch and wait for the stars to come out.

Harry builds a fire in the pit. Because of course he can. And then Niall grabs Colin’s guitar and they sit and listen and join in a bit with a sing song.

Louis is cuddled up against Harry on the outdoor sofa with a blanket tucked in around them and it’s one of the best nights Louis can remember.

He hears the latch on the side gate click and turns to see Liam coming up the path.

“Was knocking for aaaages, you idiots. And why aren’t you answering your bloody phones.” Liam says and he drops a case of beer on the porch and stretches his back out.

Louis waits. And waits. And…

“What the fuck?!!”

...there it is.

Liam stands with his mouth open, frozen in place. The firelight giving his features an eerie quality, like in a horror movie.

“Allow me, lads.” Niall says.

“Liam. Meet Harry. Harry meet Liam. Liam is the third member of our little trio.” Niall chirps happily. Clearly enjoying seeing their friend react in the same way he had earlier in the day.

“Hi Liam. Nice to meet you.” Harry says and offers his hand. “I’d stand up to greet you properly, but I don’t think Lou would appreciate me moving just now. He’s all snuggled.”

Snuggled. Oh this is going to be good Louis thinks.

Liam’s stands there fish-mouthed.

“Your friends are very unusual Lou.” Harry whispers into Louis’ hair.

Liam, ever the upstanding citizen, breaks out of his daze, and takes Harry’s hand, shaking warily.

“Uhh. Nice to meet you too? Um. Who are you exactly?” Liam says looking from Harry to Louis and then finally to Niall with a pleading and confused expression.

When no explanation is immediately forthcoming, Liam barrels on. “Sorry. I’m so sorry. That was terribly rude of me. Welcome. Can I offer you a beer?”

Niall takes pity on Liam. “This here is Harry. Louis’ new friend. Very new friend. He’s brilliant. He cooks. And sings. Now pass us all a beer and sit your arse down. You’re blocking the heat from the fire you great lug.”

Liam does as he’s told and sits on the edge of his seat waiting patiently for an further explanation. Niall simply takes a swig if his beer and starts playing again.

Liam waits until the end of the song before speaking again. “Sorry. Um. What’s happening here?”

Louis and Harry chuckle to themselves. It’s Niall that launches into the tale of how Harry and Louis met, Liam studiously absorbing the information.

“So he just fell out of the cubby house, and you were there, and then you came back, and now we’re here. Sitting around the fire. Singing. Like this is all perfectly normal.” Liam says clearly trying to wrap his head around the situation.

“Yup. That’s about the size of it.” Louis offers helpfully.

Liam straighten up and reaches for another beer. “Right. Ok then. Well. It’s truly lovely to meet you Harry and welcome to our little trio, or quartet now I guess.” He says as he raise his beer in toast. “Welcome!”

Bless Liam and his ability so willingly embrace those around him. Bless his kind heart. Bless him.

“To the quartet.” Niall says raising his beer.

“To the quartet!” They all shout.

Louis snuggles closer into Harry and he feels his lips gently brush on his head again. This time, lingering a little longer.

“Thanks Lou.” Harry whispers and Louis feels the warmth spread through him from the inside. He could get used to this.


	3. The Sun and The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking and world building. Ashvarda, the Silderith and the Dresden, oh my. And. We meet the Prince Of Light. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat (I’m not scary, I promise) at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/180615360113/jacaranda-bloom-the-prince-of-light-louis-was) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

Louis wakes to the sound of birds in the tree outside. Chirping monotonously clearly pissed about something. He shares their irritation. But a warm chest is once again beneath his head, and a gentle hand is caressing his hair, scratching slightly on the upstroke, and making him feel sated. Louis settles happily, nuzzling down and breathing in Harry’s earthy scent; the irritation rapidly dissipating.

“Breakfast?” Harry asks softly.

“Mmmm. Hungry.” Louis says as his stomach rumbles on cue.

Harry places a kiss on top of Louis’ head. Again with the head kisses.

Louis isn’t going to complain, he’s not, he is thoroughly enjoying their time together, but he also hopes they’ll be moving on to the good stuff sooner rather than later. His dick also shares that hope. He’s currently sporting a semi in his pyjamas, but thankfully he’s got some space in between it and Harry’s leg. He’d dearly love to shift forward and rub one off, but that would be quite uncouth. He’ll just sort himself out in the shower.

Harry pats him on the back and Louis takes that as a signal to roll over and let Harry up.

They had finished the night with their quartet in the early hours, but Louis had been too comfortable wrapped up in Harry’s arms under the warm blanket to drink more than two beers. He’s grateful for that now as there is no hammering in his head to ruin his day.

Harry gets up from the bed and heads over to the door as Louis stretches his arms above his head. 

Harry turns the handle and looks back over his shoulder. “Might wanna sort that out before you come downstairs Lou.” Louis’ head snaps over to Harry to find a cheeky grin playing on his lips, staring suggestively at the morning wood bulging in Louis’ pyjamas.

Realising he’s been caught out, Louis groans and throws one pillow over his crotch and another towards Harry just as he scampers out the door.

“I hate you!” Louis shouts, and pulls the covers over his head.

Louis doesn’t, in fact, ‘sort that out’ as Harry had so eloquently put it. He’s a grown ass man and can contain his urges thank you very much. But he does feel pleasantly refreshed after his shower and follows the wafting smells of bacon and eggs down the stairs.

“Morning Lou. All better now?” Harry says and Louis would very much like to wipe that smug grin off his face, but that’s for another time. Now he’d just like to get some food into his stomach.

“What’s up buttercup?” Louis sing-songs as he plops himself down in a kitchen chair in front of a steaming plate of food. “Mmmm smells good.”

Harry places his own plate on the table and sits down opposite Louis. “Thanks for last night Lou. Niall and Liam are lovely. I had such a good time.”

“Mate. Anyone who can render Niall speechless for almost an hour is automatically inducted into our group. We’ll never wanna let you go now.” Louis says, but he knows that maybe it won’t be up to them, maybe Harry will be the one leave.

He doesn’t like that thought and his throat goes a bit dry.

Louis gets up from the table. “Water?” He asks Harry.

“No thanks, all good.”

Louis reaches up to get a glass from the top cupboard, his sleep shirt riding up at the back above his pyjama bottoms, exposing the base of his spine.

“Louis!” Harry shrieks.

Louis spins around glass in hand and sees that Harry’s eyes are practically bugging out of his head.

“Louis oh my god! What is that?!”

Louis’ eyes dart over the room expecting to see impending danger of some sort, but there’s nothing.

“What the fuck Harry?! What on earth are you screaming about?!”

Harry is up out of his chair and striding over to him, brows furrowed and staring at him intently.

Louis backs away and into the pantry door.

“Louis.” Harry says cautiously. “What’s on your back?” He says as he reaches out tentatively before dropping his hand again.

“Jesus Harry. You scared the shit out of me. It’s just a birthmark. What’s the big deal?” Louis says as he eyes Harry warily, sliding past him to fill his glass with water.

It’s a weird thing. He knows it’s quite big, and looks a bit like the sun, but he forgets he has it most of the time. Niall thinks it’s hilarious and loves to say it looks like the sun is shining out of his ass. It’s not on his ass for fucks sake. It’s on his lower back. Niall can fuck right off.

“Light.” He hears Harry whisper.

“What? It’s broad daylight. Why would I put the lights on.”

“No Louis. Light. Oh god.” Harry says sounding awestruck.

Louis takes a long gulp of water. “I don’t understand what you’re on about.”

Harry stares at him, glancing down to the hem of his shirt like he’s willing it to evaporate. “Louis. Can I see? Please. Please Louis.”

“You’re a bloody menace. I don’t understand what the big attraction is. It’s just a birthmark for fucks sake. But whatever, have at it.” Louis says, lifting his shirt and turning around.

Harry gasps and then Louis feels a soft caress over the mark. Fingers running back and forth almost reverently. It gets weird, quickly.

“Louis. It’s so beautiful. Louis, you’re… I mean… We’re… Never mind.”

Louis lowers his shirt and turns back around. “Right. Shows over.”

Harry stands frozen on the spot as Louis heads back over to the table, not sure if Harry will follow. Then Harry spins around and schools his expression.

“Sorry Lou. I was just surprised. It’s beautiful. Quite, umm, unusual.” Harry says as he returns to sit at the kitchen table.

Silence descends, just the clinking of cutlery on their plates to fill the room as they eat and then Harry speaks.

“Tell me more about your family Lou. What are they like? Where do they live?”

And, right. This conversation is going to happen now. He thinks carefully about what to say. Does he lie? Embellish the truth a little? Or go full ball and lay it all out? He hadn’t meant to keep the details hidden from Harry. Not really. He was just enjoying not having to answer the avalanche of questions and see the pitying looks that usually accompanied his explanation. He worries that Harry will see him differently, but he wants to be truthful, otherwise how can he expect the same in return.

“Not much to tell really. No brothers or sisters. And, well, I’m adopted.” Louis pauses, waiting for a reaction, but none comes, so he continues, eyes cast down to his plate. “I was left abandoned at a hospital when I was 6 months old. Which blows. But whatever. I was lucky enough to be adopted and grew up in a small village, not far from here actually.” Louis looks up again, anticipating the standard look of sadness and concern he gets from everyone any time he tells his tale. But all he sees in Harry’s eyes is kindness, openness. It’s surprises him, but then again, everything about Harry is surprising.

“Alice and Gabriel, my only true parents, raised me as their own. I’ve been fortunate to have a wonderful life. I’ve never wanted for anything.” He waits for Harry to react, to conform to the norm, to let him down, and fit the mould. But he doesn’t.

“That’s wonderful Lou. I’m so happy for you.” Harry says genuinely. Louis can tell there’s a question on the tip of his tongue, so he offers the answer voluntarily.

“And before you ask.” Louis sighs and then rattles off his practiced response. “Yes. We looked for them. No. We didn’t find them. Yes. I’m fine. No. I don’t care.” It’s mostly true.

“I’m sorry you didn’t find them Lou. But it sounds like you’ve been well taken care of.”

Harry reaches out and takes Louis’ hand in both of his own before continuing. “You’re happy and that’s all that matters. I’m grateful that I found you. I'm glad that you’re ok.”

They stare at each other and time stretches on. Louis keeps waiting for the pity to show through on Harry’s face, but it doesn’t come.

Harry runs his thumbs over Louis’ knuckles soothingly. “Hey Lou.” He starts softy. “Once we’ve finished breakfast, how about we get dressed and go for a walk? Out in the forest? It’s a lovely day.”

Actually, that does sound good. “Yeah, alright then.” Louis says, as though in a trance, still reeling from Harry’s unexpected reaction.

“Great!” Harry exclaims, his face lighting up like a beacon before pulling his hands back and clapping them together loudly.

It’s decided then. A walk will be nice. Fresh air and nature.

They finish breakfast and get ready to head out. Harry borrows some more of Louis’ clothes. He seems skittish and distracted, excited, as he puts on his shoes.

“I take Holly for walks in the forest sometimes.” Louis says to fill the somewhat awkward silence. “The moss grove is our favorite part. We pretend it’s a magical home for the Garden Fairies that she swears are real.” Louis says, chuckling to himself. “She wears her Fairy wings and we play and dance and sing. She loves it. Can’t say I mind it too much either actually. It’s always so peaceful there, like something is running through the trees, like they’re more than just alive, like there’s something thrumming beneath the ground. Dunno. It’s hard to explain but it reminds me of being a kid. Do you know the moss grove?”

Louis looks up to see Harry nodding slowly, knowingly. “Yeah. I do. I really do.”

“Ok! You ready for our adventure then badger?”

“Louuuuu. M’not a badger.” Harry says rolling his eyes.

“Whatever. Lead on!” Louis says with a grin, pointing towards the kitchen door.

Harry smiles, energy practically bursting out of his skin. “Ok! Let’s go.”

 

~~~~

 

The moss grove is only a 5 minute walk. It’s far enough that when Louis brings Holly there it feels like they’re in another world but without tiring her out too much. There is a large fallen tree, roots gnarly and upturned, smooth wood from years of wear. The canopy above let’s through filtered rays of sunshine which create spotlights on the moss covered ground. There is a small stream off to the side, babbling along softly. Two towering trees, arms width apart grow either side of a large, flat rock, framing it like a stage.

Louis jumps up onto the rock which seems to startle Harry. “Holly loves to pretend this is a portal to another world. We make up stories of what that other world might be like.” Louis chuckles. 

Harry leans against the fallen tree, smiling, watching with curious awe. “Yeah Lou? What do you think that other world might be like?”

“Well. When I was a kid, I used to have these dreams right.” Louis says as he stretches his arms and places one hand on each of the trees, looking up to the canopy. “They were so vivid, you know, as dreams are when you’re a kid.” Harry watches him intently.

“Tell me Louis. Tell me about them.”

“The colours were bright. Golden light everywhere. Rainbow skies. Huts made of vines. Waterfalls and rainforest, ponds and vines, stones arches and hedged gardens.” Louis feels himself getting lost in his memories.

“Go on Lou, what else?” Harry says, he’s closer now.

“Trees that reached up like skyscrapers. Birds with tails that were like long ribbons, gliding through the air. And creatures. So many creatures Harry.” Louis is getting dizzy with the memories. They’re flooding back stronger than they ever have before. He can almost feel them.

“Do you remember Louis? Does it feel real?” Harry is in front of him now, up on the flat rock, standing toe to toe.

Louis lowers his arms and looks at him. A sunbeam shining down making him look like an angel. He’s so beautiful, Louis thinks.

“You’re so beautiful Harry.” Louis says softly. “Where did you even come from? Why are you here?”

“I’m here to find you Lou. I think I was always supposed to.” Harry says and brings a hand up to caress Louis’ cheek.

“You’re the light Louis. I never imagined finding you. Never imagined this day would come. I’ve dreamt about it. Heard stories about it. But never truly believed until today.” Harry says, eyes fluttering down to Louis’ lips.

Louis feels the same. Like they were always destined to meet. That no matter path their lives had taken, it would always have come to this. Any time. Any place.

He stares intently at Harry, at his deep kind eyes, and his plush full lips. Please. Louis thinks. Please kiss me.

The world has surely stopped spinning, this moment feels important, overwhelming.

Finally, Harry leans in and Louis closes his eyes. Their lips brushing against each other. A soft exhale and then Harry’s gone. Louis chases the sensation. One hand fisting in Harry’s shirt and one coming to rest on his hip, drawing him back in. Their lips meet again, more forcefully this time, more purposeful. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced. He wants more. He wants it all, wants everything.

Harry’s thumb is firm on his cheek as his fingers snake around to take hold at the nape of his neck. Harry guides Louis’ head, tilting it to the side, their mouths parting as fireworks go off behind Louis’ eyes. Blue and white and silver, crackling with energy. A life force, he thinks. Their tongues lick into each other’s mouths, dancing and exploring, seeking out every crevice, every sensation.

Louis trails his fingers into Harry’s curls, and tugs gently, eliciting a moan from deep within. He can feel the vibrations through his tongue and into his chest. Harry’s hand slides around Louis’ waist to his back, rubbing circles over his birthmark.

Louis feels a rush of air from behind him. He wants to see what has caused it but that would mean breaking the kiss and a team of wild horses couldn’t force him to do that right now.

Their kiss deepens further, becoming desperate and wild. Louis can taste Harry, it consumes him, his earthy scent enveloping him and coaxing sounds from him, small whimpers and guttural moans, which Harry responds to with his own audible desire. Hands roaming, pulling and pushing, trying to crawl into each other’s soul.

It’s Harry that pulls back and even though he misses Harry’s lips, Louis still smiles before opening his eyes, finding Harry smiling right back. He’s a vision.

“You’re a vision.” Louis says, the breeze behind him getting stronger begging for him to turn around, but he doesn’t want to look away from the gorgeous man in front of him.

“Louis.” Harry breathes out. “Louis. Turn around. Don’t be frightened. It’s ok.”

Louis looks at him, and sees warmth and calm on his face. He barely knows him, but somehow it’s like he’s known him forever, he trusts him. He can’t explain it. It’s as though his soul knows, but his brain is still catching up. He senses that something has shifted in the world and that this moment is special, for more reasons than just the kiss.

He turns in Harry’s arms and gasps. Unable to process what he sees. He wants to scream but no sound comes out. In front of them is a swirling white light shooting out from a circular pool, upright, like a mirror. Except it’s no mirror. He tries to back away but is met with a wall of Harry who wraps his arms around Louis’ stomach tightly, protectively, and rests his chin on Louis’ shoulder.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Harry whispers.

Louis is dumbstruck. He doesn’t understand. “H-Harry. What is it?”

“Home Louis. It’s home.”

Louis can’t move, couldn’t run even if he wanted to. Then realisation dawns on him; he wouldn’t run, even if he could.

He reaches out a hand, sparks from the streams of light nipping at his fingers gently. It feels warm, comforting, like nothing he’s ever seen or felt before.

Harry’s hand comes up underneath his own, palm on palm and he threads their fingers together. Harry guides their joined hands in and out of the beams. Moving and changing them, like water in a pool, like a dance of light.

Beyond the surface, there is darkness, like a moonless sky, devoid of colour and stars. Darkness.

And then, suddenly. The pool draws back in on itself and reduces to a small hole, before snapping shut. The two large trees framing the flat rock shiver, like a dog shaking water off its coat, and then the moss grove returns to normal, the quiet stream babbling in the distance, birds chirping and branches baying in the gentle breeze.

Louis is breathing heavily and unevenly. “Louis.” Harry whispers, breaking Louis out of his thoughts. “Louis. Are you ok?”

Louis considers it for a moment. He should be freaked out. Why isn’t he freaked out? He should have already run screaming from the forest, far away from this grove, from Harry. The entire experience was insane, surreal, impossible.

But he doesn’t run. Instead he turns slowly, hand still holding Harry’s tightly. He looks up into Harry’s tear filled eyes, worry and caution etched on his face.

Louis doesn’t know how to react. Doesn’t know what to think or say or do. So instead he does what he feels. He reaches up and drags Harry down into a bruising kiss. Harry startles at first before sinking back into Louis like they’re two halves of the one whole, drawn together by an inescapable force. He feels connected to Harry, as though he has been missing a part of him and hadn’t even known. All these years. Like there has always been a special place in his heart, his soul, that had been saved for this, for Harry.

Louis squeezes on their joined hands and steps back, releasing Harry’s lips. “Yeah. I’m fine. Better than fine.” He smiles and Harry’s expression is transformed into one of utter joy. “That was… That was amazing Harry. How did you do that?”

“I didn’t do it Lou. It was you.”

Louis looks at him, perplexed. “What do you mean?”

“You’re the sun Louis. The sun for our world. The portal opened for you. I had hoped it would work, but you’ve been gone for so long, I didn’t know.” Harry says as he brushes the fringe from Louis’ forehead, tears welling in his eyes once again.

Louis stares at him in confusion, searching Harry’s eyes for answers. For a hint of more. More information. More truths.

“I...I don’t understand Harry. What do you mean?”

“Come sit.” Harry says as he steps down and ushers Louis to the fallen tree. Louis is dizzy and overwhelmed. Thoughts racing through his head. It should be absurd, but somehow it isn’t. It’s as though part of him knows, is remembering, even if Louis’ brain hasn’t fit the pieces together yet.

Harry kneels in front of Louis, hands coming to rest on Louis’ things and breathes deeply.

“That’s a portal to my home. To Ashvarda.” Harry begins and then pauses waiting for Louis to react. He doesn’t. Just waits for more. For Harry to make sense of this for him.

Harry takes another deep breath. “Twenty years ago, before I was even born, there was an evil force rising up. A race of horrible creatures, the Silderith, who tried to destroy our world. There was a terrible war. The Great War. So many were killed fighting. The Silderith wanted to rule all beings, to enslave them.”

“On Ashvarda, we form soul bonds. We have soul marks that govern our roles in life and give us purpose and function. The two most important beings are the Princes Of Light and Dark. They give us day and night, our sun and our moon, and provide balance to our world.”

“The Princes are bonded for life and live and die together. When they pass on to the afterlife, the marks they bore and roles they performed move to another pair. No one knows how or why these beings are chosen. It’s not transferred by blood relative, the marks just appear. A seemingly random selection, but it’s been that way since the dawn of time. By capturing our Princes and removing them from our world, the Silderith would extinguish our sun and our moon and leave us in the darkness, forever.”

Harry pauses, giving Louis time to try and process the information.

“During the Great War, my kind and others banded together to form an army and fought hard. The Princes fought valiantly too, but the Prince Of Light was killed and the Prince Of Dark died along with him. The marks were transferred to two small boys. One 6 months old and one 2 months old. Both of the boys’ parents were killed in the war, as the Silderith tried to find the children, so the Elders took them and hid them away to protect them. But the Silderith found out where they were and as they closed in, and all hope seemed lost and the Elder Council were forced to act.”

Louis’ eyes are wide, unable to mask the fear he is feeling, but he needs to know, so he nods, urging Harry to continue.

“It was decided that the only hope was to get them as far away from the Silderith as possible and then one day, when it was safe, bring them back to Ashvarda. Sending them away would mean darkness for the world, no sun and no moon, but it was only ever supposed to be temporary.”

Harry chokes up briefly, clearing his throat, seemingly struggling to finish. Louis places his hands over Harry’s, and lightly trails his fingers along Harry’s to ground him.

“The Elders sought help from the Dresden, an ancient circle of enchantresses, to conjure two off-world portals, one for each Prince. The chosen Elders would travel through the portals to other worlds and hide the Princes until it was safe to return. But the Dresden warned that if one or both of the Princes were lost, the bonds would be held in limbo. The transference of the soul marks only possible if they were both on Ashvarda. This is why the Silderith wanted to capture the Princes, move them to another world and kill them, forever breaking the transference.”

“The Silderith found out what the Dresden had planned and sought to destroy them. The battle that followed was bloody and devastating and the Dresden were slaughtered before they could fully complete the portals. Time was running out and Elders were left with no choice but to use the portals, even in their unfinished state, hoping that they could be reopened somehow when the war was over. So each child was taken through, and then the portals sealed on themselves. Darkness descended over our world. No sun and no moon.”

“The war raged on in the darkness for many years, but eventually the Silderith were overpowered. Every trace of their kind destroyed on the bloody battlefields. When the war was won, the remaining Elders tried to reopen the portals. One was successful and the Prince Of Dark returned. The moon reappearing in the night sky. The other...” Harry stops, and sighs deeply. “The other remained closed and no matter what they tried, they were unable to reopen it. So our world has been without a Prince Of Light ever since. The site of the second portal has remained as a shrine to the lives lost in the war and served as a place of worship ever since.”

Harry steels himself, resting back on his haunches, and looking deep into Louis’ eyes. “That is, until recently. Just over a year ago something changed. Light began radiating through. Small amounts, and inconsistent, but it was the first light that had come into our world for 18 years.”

“With renewed hope, the Elders worked tirelessly to try and reopen it, but nothing worked. Well, nothing until me.” Harry says as he looks away shyly, before staring once again into Louis’ eyes.

“For some reason, I could sense the portals power. It was like it was talking to my soul. My mark.”

“Your mark?” Louis says quietly.

“Yeah. I have a mark too, like yours, except mine is…” Harry stands and lifts his shirt as he turns around.

Louis gasps. On the base on Harry’s spine is a moon. A crescent moon. He reaches out reflexively, unable to hold back, and traces the outer rim of the mark, up to the point, down around the sweeping curve and all the way back up to the top again.

“You’re the Prince Of Dark aren’t you?” Louis says in awe.

Harry turns back around, and sits next to him on the tree trunk, taking Louis’ hand in his. “Yeah. I am.”

“Go on Harry. What happened then?” Louis asks, desperately wanting to know where this story ends.

“Alright.” Harry says and grips Louis’ hand firmly. “So, I kept persevering with the portal. At first I could only get it to spark with small beams of light. A little circle each time, for short periods. But the more I practiced, I found I was able to coax it into larger and larger circles. Eventually, it became big enough for someone to try to go through. Some of the Elders tried, but the portal rejected them, snapping shut and pushing them back. Then I tried. They didn’t want me to. Losing me into limbo and the moon for our world again, possibly forever, would be devastating, But I knew it had to be me. It made sense. The sun and the moon go together. They belong together, that much was sure.”

“Weren’t you scared?” Louis asks, hanging on every word Harry speaks.

“I was, at first, but it felt calming too, warm and welcoming. Somehow I knew it would be ok. It was as though something was drawing me in, pulling me, guiding me, it was amazing. I would come through for short periods, just exploring in the forest, not brave enough to venture too far away from the portal. But with each trip I made, I gained more courage and I felt as though I was getting closer to something, I just didn’t know what.”

“I kept coming and kept searching, farther and farther from the portal. One day, I reached the edge of the forest and stumbled onto your backyard. Then I saw you.” Harry blushes. 

“You were playing in the yard with the girls and you were laughing and looked so beautiful. I’d never seen someone so alive, so lit up. You were breathtaking.” Harry says and Louis preens at his words.

“I kept searching, but I kept being drawn back to you, to the house, to the garden. And the cookies and bananas were a nice bonus.” Harry says with a small chuckle. “I felt guilty of course, because I had an important job to do, to find our sun, but I couldn’t drag myself away from you.”

“Then that night, when you fell from the cubby house, and I came to you, it was as though everything snapped into place. I was terrified, but couldn’t drag myself away. Being here with you felt right, as though we were two halves…”

“...of one whole.” Louis finishes for him. “I know. I felt it too.” Louis says, squeezing Harry’s hand.

“And then... Then I saw your mark… I had come here to search for our sun. The Prince Of Light. That person is not only important to bring light back to our world, but they’re important to me.” Harry pauses, searching Louis’ eyes for understanding. “Because that person is also my soulmate.”

Harry’s words wash over him like a wave. The implication settling heavily within his bones. He knows what Harry is saying.

“It’s me isn’t it? I’m the one.” Louis says, far more calmly than he expects.

Harry turns fully to face Louis and takes his cheeks in his hands. Wiping away the tears that have fallen without Louis even realising.

“Yes Louis. You’re the Prince Of Light. You're our sun. And… you’re my soulmate.”

They sit in silence, the enormity of what has transpired weighing heavily between them.

Louis reaches up and places his hand over Harry’s on his cheek. “I’m your soulmate?”

“Yes Louis. You’re the Prince Of Light and I’m the Prince Of Dark. We’re soulmates. We are bound together for life.” Harry says assuredly.

“And I was brought here, to this world, when I was a baby, to hide me from the Silderith?”

“That’s right. And like you, I was sent to another world, to protect me.”

“But the portal to this world was broken and I was trapped here? For 20 years?” Louis says, trying to get the words to slot into place and complete the puzzle.

“And then, a year ago I started bringing Holly into the forest, to the moss grove, and that triggered something on your world, and the portal started opening up?”

“Yes. On Ashvarda.” Harry confirms.

“Ashvarda. Right. And then you came and found me? And we’re soulmates? I’m the sun and you’re the moon?” Louis finishes, and takes Harry’s hand away from his face, threading their fingers together and resting their hands on his thigh.

“So if I go through that portal with you, we’ll be in Ashvarda, and the sun will return to the sky? Just like that? There’s no clever magicky stuff required. I just rock up and bam, it’s there?”

Harry chuckles, a deep throaty laugh. “Yup. You just rock up. That’s it.”

“Wow. That’s… Ok then.” Louis sits and ponders it for a while, playing with Harry’s fingers. “So, how does it work?”

“Well, for me, it was harder, because it isn’t the portal that was built for me so it’s not completely tuned to my mark. I had to concentrate on willing it to open. I think for you it will be easier. It was trying to open on the other side just when you were near with it with Holly. But earlier, I simply rubbed your mark and it opened straight away.”

“Right.” Louis thinks for a moment. “Harry I really want to go. I do. I want to see it more than anything, but I’m not sure if I’m ready.” Louis says, looking towards the place that the portal had appeared. “I’m afraid.” He says, running his hand up and down his thigh.

“I know Lou. It must be overwhelming.” Harry brings their hands up to his lips and gently kisses Louis’ knuckles.

“How about we go back to the house and talk some more. I can answer any questions you might have and we can decide what to do next, together.”

“But they’ve been without the sun for so long Harry.”

“Yeah. For twenty years. So another night isn’t going to matter.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

“Come on then.” Harry says as he stands and stretches out his back. “Let’s go back, we can cuddle up on the lounge and talk until we’re hoarse.”

Louis lets out a breath in relief, sure that Harry was going to be mad and want to go straight away.

“You’re amazing. Thank you Harry.”

“Of course Lou. Up you get then.” Harry says as he pulls Louis to his feet. “I hear a cuppa calling our names.”

As they walk through the forest, Louis feels a sense of longing and loss the further they get from the moss grove. He has so many questions. He’s excited and fearful at the same time. But he knows that with Harry by his side as his soulmate, everything will be fine.


	4. Show Me What You've Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo…. let the smut times roll (hey, that’s a great name for a fic!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat (I’m not scary, I promise) at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/180615360113/jacaranda-bloom-the-prince-of-light-louis-was) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

As they walk back along the pathway to the house, the sunlight filters through the canopy above. It shines down on the same worn path Louis has walked countless times, illuminating the same rocks and dirt and flowers and bushes as always, but now, Louis is seeing things differently, seeing them through fresh eyes.

He thinks of what this world would be like without light and what life must be like in Ashvarda with no sun for twenty years. Beings that have never seen sunshine, never experienced the warmth of the sun's rays on their backs, never seen a sunrise or sunset. It makes his heart ache.

They walk in silence, Harry allowing the enormity of what has transpired, and what is to come, settle in Louis’ consciousness.

Winding their way slowly to the edge of the forest, they emerge into the garden and step inside the house, toeing off their shoes. Everything looks as it was, undisturbed by the tectonic shift that has occurred. Their breakfast plates, still on the table, the scene before them frozen like a moment in time.

Louis stands at the kitchen bench as Harry makes them a tea. The whistle of the kettle awakening Louis from his thoughts.

Harry passes Louis his mug and then takes his hand and leads them into the lounge, sitting on the floor and motioning for Louis to do the same.

Louis considers what will happen next. Everything is different. He can’t see this world in the same way anymore. Not when he knows him being here is depriving an entire world of sunlight. He has a great life, but he knows in his soul that he doesn’t belong here anymore, he has a purpose to fulfil, and a life to lead that is on Ashvarda. From the moment Harry started sharing the the story, there was no question that he would go, he had to go. 

He’s not sure how to broach the subject with Harry, but knows that he must be practically jumping out of skin with nervousness and wonder. They sip their tea in quiet comfort for a while as Louis gathers his thoughts.

“You’ve got the hang of this whole tea thing now I see. Good brew.” Louis says with a soft smile, motioning towards Harry with his mug.

Harry startles, clearly not expecting that as Louis’ opening salvo, and then chuckles. “Yeah. Uhm. We don’t have tea on Ashvarda.”

“Well that’s a travesty! I’ll have to change that eh?” Louis says with a wink, knowing full well what his words mean.

“You will?” Harry says with wide eyes.

“Yeah. Course. Can’t very well spend the rest of my life without a cuppa. Trust me, you don’t want to see me grumpy and without caffeine.”

“You- you’ll come then? To Ashvarda? With me?”

Louis places his tea on the rug and reaches out for Harry’s hand, holding it tight in both of his. “Of course I will you great dolt. Can’t believe you had any doubt. Shame on you.” Louis admonishes, shaking his head and feigning disappointment.

The beaming smile that spreads across Harry’s face is blinding. Filled with love and awe and a tinge of relief. He places his own mug next to Louis’ and reaches up to cup Louis’ cheek.

“Thank you Louis. Thank you so much. I had hoped... but, I wasn’t sure. I can’t even imagine how overwhelming this all must be. I know it must have been a shock.” Harry says, and leans in, a soft “Thank you” falling from his lips, clearly overcome with emotion. His deep green eyes seek out permission which Louis grants by closing the distance.

They fall into the kiss easily, drawing each other in with every languid caress of their lips. It’s soft and gentle and so perfect Louis thinks he could easily lose himself for eternity.

But Louis wants more. Needs more. He gets to his knees and moves forward, careful not to break the kiss and suspends himself above Harry’s lap, thighs coming to grip Harry’s tightly. Harry tips his head back to accommodate the shift in height and brings his hands to rest on Louis’ lower back over his mark, edging closer to where Louis really wants them.

He can feel Harry’s trepidation, his nervousness in taking the next step, but Louis knows where this is heading, where he wants it to head, and senses Harry feels the same.

Louis trails his hands up Harry’s biceps and over his shoulders, winding his fingers in the curls at the base of Harry’s nape. Then he slowly seats himself on Harry’s lap, grinding lightly.

That’s all the encouragement Harry needs and it’s like a switch goes off in his head, reaching down to grasp Louis arse cheeks in his large hands, pushing up slightly, chasing the friction they both desperately want. Louis whimpers and immediately deepens the kiss, tongues surging and licking into each other’s mouths. Harry moans and bucks up, pelvis tilting to seek out Louis’ hardening cock with his own.

Not for the first time today, Louis sees stars go off behind his eyes, but he knows there’s no portal causing them now. It’s just the power of him and Harry together, the passion that had been building between them now threatening to burst out.

Harry kneads Louis’ arse through his clothes, pulling and releasing and making his rim stretch tantalizingly, causing Louis to whimper again. Louis grinds down with more intent.

Harry breaks the kiss momentarily, speaking into Louis’ waiting mouth. “God Louis. Your arse. Been wanting to get my hands on it since the first time I saw you running around the yard in those infuriating jeans shorts. I got so fucking hard just watching you that day.”

Louis chuckles and grinds down again, circling his hips. “I said you were a bloody perv and I was right.” Louis says as he tugs on Harry’s curls.

“Nngghhh. Off. Off!” Harry shouts as he removes his hands from Louis’ arse and grabs the hem of his shirt.

Louis is very much okay with this development and quickly raises his arms. Harry lifts Louis’ shirt and flings it off to the side, running his hands down Louis’ bare back and staring at his chest. “Fuck. You’re so beautiful. I wanna eat you alive.”

“That, my dear Harold, can be arranged.” Louis says smirking.

“M’not Harold.” Harry says grinning as he reaches for his own shirt and whips it off, discarding it on the floor.

Louis has never seen anything so stunning in his whole life. He allows his fingers to wind their way down Harry’s broad chest, scratching over his pink puffy nipples which elicits a deep growl and a buck of Harry’s hips. Nice. He’ll file that information away for another time.

Before he can explore any further, Louis is suddenly disorientated, finding himself flat on his back looking up at the ceiling. Then he is being lifted up and over Harry’s shoulder, fireman style, and is instead presented with an upside down view of Harry’s perky little arse. Not a bad view really, all things considered.

Harry smacks Louis’ arse and takes off towards the stairs, leaping them two at a time in an impressive show of strength.

“Harry!” Louis shrieks. “You’re gonna drop me!”

“Not a fucking chance.” Harry growls back at him. Louis isn’t usually a fan of this kind of manhandling, but he’s more than willing to make an exception, for the rest of his life actually.

Harry storms down the hallway and slams open the bedroom door, throwing Louis roughly onto the bed, causing him to bounce on the springy mattress. If this is a preview of the way things are going to unfold then Louis is one hundred percent onboard with Harry’s approach.

Harry stands at the bottom of the bed, eyes wide and animalistic, breathing heavily. It’s clear his desire to eat Louis alive wasn’t just all talk. Louis is blushing under Harry’s intense gaze, he knows it, but he doesn’t care.

“Will you quit staring and get the fuck over here already.” Louis says, slapping the bed hard, the thrumming need and arousal apparent in his voice.

“Oh I will, don’t worry about that, just drinking you in a bit first, it’s quite the view.” Harry smirks.

Harry starts to slip off his sweats. “That first time I came and watched you, I wanted so badly to leap through the window and rip that fucking purple thing out of your arse. Wanted it to be me giving it to you, making you squirm and moan.” Harry says as his sweats hit the floor.

“The way you were writhing and pinching your nipples, it made me crazy.” Harry says and slides off his boxers. Louis is transfixed. Harry is naked and hard and fucking hell, he’s hung. Louis looks up to the ceiling and sends a silent prayer of thanks to whichever gods put him together like this and brought him to Louis.

“Who are you thanking?” Ok, not so silent then.

“Oh. Just the universe.” Louis says giggling.

“I think that’s enough giggling for now.” Harry says, deep and firm as he grabs ahold of Louis’ own sweats by the ankles and pulls them off in one swift motion, effectively shutting Louis up.

Harry knees onto the bed and straddles Louis shins, hooking his fingers into the top of Louis’ boxers and pausing for permission. As if Louis is going to say no at this stage. Idiot.

Louis nods slowly and blinks coquettishly, because why not, as his eyelashes brush the tops of his cheeks. He slightly lifts his hips and Harry smiles a devilish grin before yanking Louis’ boxers down to his knees, causing Louis’ hard cock to spring free and up onto his lower stomach.

“God. I’m going to absolutely wreck you.” Harry says staring hungrily at Louis.

“Sounds like a plan. Get a move on then.” Louis says and places his hands behind his head, egging Harry on.

“Oh really?” Harry says drawing out the word, voice lilting up at the end.

“Yeah. Come on. Show me what you’ve got… oh mighty Prince Of Darkness.” Louis says playfully.

The words are barely out of Louis’ mouth before Harry is moving off him, standing up and ripping his boxers off over his feet before throwing them to the side. He stands there, boring a hole into him with his eyes as though he’s trying to work out where to start. Louis feels hot under his gaze and starts to squirm, shifting his hips in little circular motions.

“Fuck Lou. You should see yourself… God.”

Then it hits Louis. Maybe things don’t work the same way on Ashvarda. Maybe sex is completely different. Shit.

“Harry. What’s sex like on Ashvarda? Is it…? I mean…” Nervousness creeps into Louis’ voice.

Harry chuckles. “Don’t worry Lou. All the same bits remember, and that’s where you’re from after all.” 

“Yeah, but having the same bits is one thing, how you use them is another thing entirely.” Louis says bringing his hands down from behind his head and propping himself up on his elbows, a frown forming on his face.

“Well. We’re just going to have to find out then aren’t we.” Harry says, the corner of his mouth creeping up in a cheeky smirk. “Although,” Harry continues as he crawls back up the bed, hovering above Louis’ hips, dick hanging between them, the tip scraping up Louis’ thighs and across his stomach, “from the stories I’ve heard, when soulmates have sex, it’s said to have a heightened intensity. Plus, we’re the Princes, so I’d imagine we’re in for a wild ride. But I’m not sure if we’ll feel the full effect away from Ashvarda, guess we’ll just have to give it a go and see where it takes us.”

Louis lays his head back down on the pillow, drinking Harry in. “Right. Well let’s get this show started then.” Louis says as he pulls Harry down by his biceps.

“Hold on tight. You’re in for the ride of your life.” Harry says as he plants his hands on either side of Louis’ head and ducks down to seal their lips together.

It’s hot and frantic from the get go, wet and deep and hard. Louis breathes harshly through his nose and runs his hands up Harry’s back to pull on his hair, eliciting a guttural moan.

Louis feels like there is an electric current running rampant through his body, from the top of his head to his toes which are twitching involuntarily.

Harry breaks away from the kiss to make his way across Louis’ jaw, nipping and sucking as he goes. Louis bucks up, trying to get friction on his neglected cock but Harry’s body is too far away. He groans in frustration, earning a chuckle from Harry, but he responds anyway and slides his knees down the bed, straightening his legs out on either side of Louis’ until he’s laying flat on top of him.

“Mmmmm… that’s better.” Louis says and scratches down Harry’s back until he can grab two handfuls of Harry’s arse, rolling his hips up and rubbing their cocks against each other.

Harry gasps. “You gonna leave scratch marks all down my back then? Mark me up hmm? Well two can play at that game you know.” Harry says as he latches onto Louis’ neck and starts sucking and biting at the soft flesh to form what is sure to be a large mark, before moving on and starting another beside it.

Louis moans and stretches his neck out to give Harry better access. Might as well let him make a good job of them Louis thinks. While he’s distracted he pulls Harry’s cheeks apart and dips a finger between the crack, the puckered skin feeling like woven silk, causing Harry to nearly choke on his own spit and clench his cheeks as he grinds down hard.

“Fuck yes.” Louis says and grinds up, shifting his hips rhythmically, their precome mixing and making the glide smooth.

Louis brings one hand back to his mouth and sucks on his middle and index fingers, until they’re dripping and then goes in for another swipe at Harry’s crack, applying firm pressure, but not not enough to breach the entrance.

Harry growls again and pushes back slightly as Louis rubs around the rim. “Those hands of yours are very... handsy.” Harry says as he pulls away from Louis’ neck and looks down at him, pupils blown and dark. “Might have to find a way to keep them... restrained.”

This time it’s Louis that nearly chokes on his tongue.

Harry sits up takes Louis’ hands from his arse, gripping his wrists and moving them up and over Louis’ head towards the headboard.

“Don’t move.” Harry says so authoritatively that Louis wouldn’t even consider challenging him. Louis is reeling, still trying to marry-up the shy, cheeky badger from the tree with this commanding sex god above him. It’s such a fucking turn on that Louis can barely breathe.

Louis grips onto the headboard and nods rapidly.

“Good. Now keep them there. Don’t move.”

Harry lifts up and repositions himself so he’s eye level with Louis’ chest. Louis hiccups out a laugh which, okay, he’s not sure where that came from. He’s about to say something sassy when Harry silences him by taking his right nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

“Nnrrggh. Yesss!” Louis cries out.

Harry brings his other hand up and pinches his left nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, just this side of painful. He works them both over mercilessly for a few minutes, alternating attention from his mouth and nimble fingers until the buds are red and sensitive. All the while, Louis is barrel rolling his hips and stomach to generate glorious friction for their leaking cocks.

Harry sucks a bruise under each of Louis’ pecs, and one under his armpit, nuzzling at the soft hair and breathing in Louis’ scent which has Louis nearly launching off the bed. But he doesn’t move his hands, even though he must be white-knuckling by now, numbness creeping in at his fingertips.

Harry slides further down the bed until he’s nosing at Louis’ happy trail, and god, he’s so close to his groin Louis is going to explode.

“Fuck Harry. Yeah. That’s it. Come on.” Louis says, earning him a sharp bite on his hip bone, which, rude.

Harry brings his knees up and slots one leg between Louis’, spreading them apart, moving his other leg in beside the first before laying down on his stomach. Louis misses the friction on his cock and groans, but he’s pretty sure what is about to happen is going to be worth the momentary loss.

He couldn’t have been more right as Harry smirks up at him, taking his cock in his hand and dipping his tongue into Louis’ slit. Louis’ head slams back down on the pillow and he lets out an inhuman whine.

Harry uses his tongue like a weapon, alternating between circling the head, flattening it and rubbing up and down against the sensitive underside, and going back in for another taste from inside his slit, lapping up the precome as fast as Louis’ body can generate it.

Louis’ brain is going fuzzy with arousal, thighs spasming, wanting to close, but stopped by Harry’s rib cage wedged between them.

“Harry. Fuck. So… good. So fucking good.” Louis rambles incoherently.

Just when Louis thinks he can’t stand it any more, Harry takes the whole head in his mouth and glides down, spit dripping along the shaft before his plush lips form a tight vacuum-like seal half way down his length. Louis squeeze his eyes tightly shut and sees stars and comets and fireworks behind his eyelids.

Harry softly drags both hands up, tickling at his sides maddeningly and then latches his fingers onto his reddened and abused nipples once again, pinching and tweaking them as he sucks Louis further into his mouth before starting to bob up and down.

The fireworks behind his eyelids are now full-blown explosions. Louis arches his back off the bed, shoulders coming clear of the mattress and neck straining to hold his weight.

It’s the best fucking thing he’s ever felt, and he’s had some good sex, not a lot, but enough to know that this is mind blowingly good.

Harry works him over unforgivingly, taking more of Louis’ cock with every bob of his head. He feels himself hit the back of Harry’s throat and the tight muscles contract around him as Harry starts to swallow reflexively. No fucking gag reflex. Louis has hit the goddamned soulmate jackpot and he smiles broadly to himself.

Harry decides in that moment to twist his nipples in unison and hold them there, taught and strained, causing Louis to whine high in his throat. It stings like a son of a bitch at first, but it’s so fucking good he wants more. He’s never had this sort of attention paid to them and he’s never been taken over edge of what he thought was his pain threshold during sex before. As Louis’ body releases more endorphins, the pain eases and Louis can feel himself starting to float.

Harry twists his nipples back the other way, pressure firm and unforgiving, and holds them even tighter in the new position. Louis gasps and starts to buck up uncontrollably into Harry’s mouth. Harry just takes it and continues to swallow around him. The pain has abated his impending orgasm and he feels like he could last forever.

“Fucking hell. You’re… arrgh... amazing. Keep going. Don’t. Don’t stop.”

Louis stills momentarily, trying to catch his breath, chest heaving with the force of each inhale and exhale. Harry’s nose is buried in his public hair and his chin is nudging his sack, which is practically glued to the underside of his cock now. Harry starts to turn his head from side to side, just small movements, which causes his chin to rub against Louis’ balls deliciously. Then Harry starts to moan, deep and low, sending vibrations through Louis’ cock and all over his body.

“This is… fuck… this is the best thing… best thing… nnrgh… I’ve… ever fucking felt.” Louis manages to get out.

Harry lifts up his head slightly and draws back up Louis’ shaft, leaving just the head of his cock in Harry’s mouth, swirling his tongue around and diving back into his slit, more forcefully this time. Then he starts to move down his shaft again laying open mouthed kisses and sucking as he goes until he reaches Louis balls, all the while keeping a punishing hold on his nipples. He slurps up the gathered spit and precome, and massages Louis’ sack with his tongue this time, pushing his balls apart and taking each in his mouth individually, rolling them around in his wet heat.

He trails towards Louis’ hole, walking his tongue along the tight skin of his scrotum in a zig zag motion and then further, flattening his tongue out it and rubbing up and down his perineum.

Louis whines and moans, emitting a barrage of other noises, possibly some words, but he can’t be arsed caring. Lost in the sensations and drifting weightless, consumed by what Harry is doing to him. He wants to move his hands, wants to reach out for his dick, or for Harry, but he doubts that his body would cooperate at this stage.

“HarryHarryHa- FuckFuckFuc-“ Louis is saying on a loop. He’s a mess. Completely incoherent and he couldn’t give a shit. He’s never experienced anything like this before and he never wants it to end.

Harry seems to have other plans though as he heads below Louis’ perineum and drags his tongue over his rim.

The explosions that were going off behind his eyes have morphed into a solid blanket of hot white light.

Harry grips even tighter on his wrecked nipples, still twisted tightly, so much so that Louis is sure they’ll never be the same again, but he doesn’t care. Harry dances his tongue around his rim and then licks and sucks and twirls it until Louis is sure he’s about to pass out. It’s so fucking good and dirty and almost more than he can take. He can feel a tightening in his gut, a sure sign that the end is near, and his thighs are shaking so violently they’re probably vibrating against Harry’s ears.

Harry pauses his onslaught momentarily and Louis thinks he’s going to stop, but he gives one final lick and then he dives in and sticks his tongue inside Louis hole at the same time as he releases Louis’ nipples.

“Fuuuuck!!!” Louis screams and arches clean off the bed, Harry’s tongue slipping out of his hole as come spurts out of his untouched dick, hitting his own chin. Harry brings his hands down and grips Louis’ cock, sucking him back into his hot, wet mouth, slurping and devouring every drop of come that Louis gives up.

Louis hands let go of the headboard but his arms won’t move. His breathing is laboured and erratic, gasping for air. He’s spinning and floating and coming and coming. So much come. Harry swallows it all down eagerly, lips smacking and humming around Louis’ spent cock. It’s too much and Louis feels himself falling.

“Harry…” Louis gasps on an exhale. “Harry.”

He feels Harry release his dick from his mouth and then Louis’ arms are being lowered down by his sides, gentle caresses, soothing him, up and down, up and down.

He can hear Harry murmuring something, but he can’t make it out. It’s far away. Why is Harry far away? He should probably open his eyes. Should probably get his shit together and sort Harry out, but his brain and his body aren’t cooperating. He’s tired. So tired. 

He feels the bed shift as he’s drifting. Then there’s a warm, damp cloth being brushed against his chest and neck.

“Mmmm…” Louis hums. “Feels nice.”

“Here Lou. Lift your head a little for me.”

“Can’t.” Louis says, but Harry is reaching under his neck and tilting his head up. A glass is being placed against his lips, and he opens his mouth. Cool water sloshing into his mouth and down his chin.

“That’s it Lou. Just a little more and then we can sleep yeah.” Harry still sounds far away, but he’s getting closer by the minute.

Louis drinks the water dutifully. See, he can totally manage this he thinks as he nearly chokes, a gulp going down the wrong way. Whatever.

He hears Harry chuckle. “Alright Lou. Let’s get you under the covers.”

A wave of panic washes over him. “Don’t leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere Louis. I’m never going to leave you. Not ever. Soulmates remember?” Harry says, kindness in his voice.

“M’kay. Good.” Louis says and forces his eyes open. Harry is sitting beside him, hair a mess and a bright flush down his neck and chest, lips puffy and slick and he’s the most beautiful thing Louis has ever seen.

“Harry. That was. Oh my god. I don’t even have words.” Louis says in awe, watching as Harry places the glass and cloth on the bedside table.

“Not bad for our first time. Reckon we’ve got a whole lot more to look forward to if that was anything to go by.” Harry says with a smirk as he brushes Louis’ sweaty fringe back from his forehead with his fingertips.

“Is that what it’s like? You know, on Ashvarda?” Louis asks, not sure he’s ready for the answer.

Harry stands and motions for Louis to lift his legs, pulling the disheveled bed coverings from under him. Harry sits on the bed, turns and lays down next to Louis as he scoots over to make space. Harry gets in beside him and digs his arm under Louis’ neck then pulls the covers up over them, laying his other arm across Louis’ waist. Louis turns on his side and backs up against him, feeling Harry’s warmth seeping into his skin.

“Honestly? I’m not sure what it’s going to be like for us. That was pretty amazing for me and you certainly seemed to be enjoying it.” He can feel Harry smile as he kisses along Louis’ shoulder blade.

“Pretty amazing? Are you fucking kidding me! I still can’t feel my toes and I’m not sure my nipples will ever be the same.” Louis chides jokingingly.

“Was it too much?” Harry says, concern edging into his tone.

“Fuck no! It was different, sure. But good different. Mind blowing different. World tilting on its axis different. I’ve never had someone pay so much attention to my nipples before. Just a cursory suck or pinch or scrape here and there. But that was full on.” Louis pauses, trying to get his words together. “It was... It was the best sex I’ve ever had.” He adds shyly. “I’ve never had someone take control like that, wreck me like you just did. I swear if I hadn’t been holding onto the headboard I’d have floated right off this fucking bed.” Louis chuckles. He should probably be embarrassed, but he isn’t. He feels like he can share anything with Harry and it will be okay, that he’ll accept him and not judge.

“I’m glad you liked it. And that’s only the beginning Lou. I’ve got so many things I want to do with you, to you. God. I’m getting worked up again just thinking about them.” Harry says as he rolls his hips against Louis’ arse.

“Steady on there big boy. We’ve got a lifetime to entertain ourselves.” Louis says as he pats Harry’s arm and pulls it tighter around his body, snuggling down further into the bed and closing his eyes.

“Yeah we do. A whole lifetime.” Harry says reverently.

Louis’ brains kicks into gear, finally, and his eyes fly open, turning his head to look back at Harry. “Shit. Fuck. We didn’t… What about you? You didn’t. I mean, I didn’t…”

Harry chuckles. “I’m fine Lou. I came about ten minutes before you did from just humping the mattress like a bloody horny teenager. The fucking noises you make, god. I’m gonna have to get ear plugs or something otherwise I’ll never be able to hold on long enough to fuck you properly.” Harry says with a snort as he squeezes Louis tight round the middle and smacks a smiling wet kiss on his lips.

“We’ll get some first thing in morning.” Louis says firmly as he turns back around and burrows his head into the pillow.

“Alright Lou, alright. Sleep now.” Harry chuckles, the contentment coming through clearly in his voice.

“Mmmm… sleep.” Louis says as he feels himself start to drift off, Harry wrapped tightly around his back, the heat of their bodies cocooning them in their little nest. He wonders whether he will dream of Ashvarda, of Harry, of their future. He should be scared, should be terrified of what is about to come, but he feels safe and secure and he knows in his heart, without a doubt, that the man lying behind him is the best thing that has ever happened to him. 

Tomorrow will be the start of the next chapter of his life, tomorrow will bring new beginnings and new adventures, because tomorrow, they’re going home.


	5. Step Into The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Louis more about Ashvarda, plus there's another smut scene (because I simply can't help myself), and they get ready to travel through the portal. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat (I’m not scary, I promise) at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/180615360113/jacaranda-bloom-the-prince-of-light-louis-was) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

“Tell me what it’s like.” Louis is laying with his head on Harry’s bare chest which is rapidly becoming is favorite place to be, running his fingers back and forth on Harry’s stomach, circling and dipping into his belly button randomly.

“It’s beautiful and magical and everything you can’t even imagine. I know you’re going to love it.” Harry trails his hand up to the nape of Louis’ neck, scratching lightly. “There are tall trees that reach into the sky, meadows of flowers that change colour with the seasons, lakes that sparkle like they’re sprinkled with stardust, and rivers that wind around the mountains snaking their way to the oceans. I’ve only ever seen them by moonlight so to see them in the sunlight, that’s going to be a sight to behold.”

“How do you know it’s going to work? What if I’ve been gone for too long? I mean, maybe this, whatever it is, wears off, you know?” Louis cranes his neck to look up at Harry.

“Not possible.” Harry shakes his head. “The portal opened for you, and it had been drawing me in since you returned to the forest. It’ll be fine Lou.”

Louis rests his head back on Harry’s chest and snuggles in closer, rubbing his foot up Harry’s calf and ruffling the hairs on his shin. He stills his ministrations as a scary thought enters mind, sitting up in shock. “Wait. Will we be the same? Do we- when we go through the portal, do we change into some other kind of creature?!”

Harry sits up too, chuckling to himself. “Nah Lou, just the same.” He reaches around and cuddles Louis back into his chest, laying them both down. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, the surroundings are different, sure, but things still work the same.”

Louis relaxes back into Harry’s embrace, walking his fingers up to the small patch of chest hair between Harry’s pecs and swirling it around. “Oh okay, that’s good then.”

Louis thinks about how different it’s going to be, how strange and astonishing. “I know you said my parents were killed in the Great War, but, I was wondering, do I have any other family left?” 

“Yeah Lou, you do. Quite a lot actually.” Louis leans up on his elbow, eyes bright with surprise, eagerly waiting for Harry to continue. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve told you about them earlier.” Rubbing his hand soothingly up and down on Louis arm. “Both of your grandmothers are still alive, as well as an aunt, and a bunch of cousins.”

“Really? Oh my god! Harry that’s… wow, that’s amazing.” Louis sits up fully and grabs Harry’s hands, squeezing tightly. “A family…” he pauses, “...what were my parents like?”

“Well, I only know from stories, but they were very brave and fought hard in the war to protect Ashvarda, and you, and our way of life. Ailayah and Autrey, they were young, not much older than we are now, you were their first child. We can go and visit their memorial in the Temple of Light where their souls are laid to rest. My parents are in the Temple Of Dark on the other side of the Temporal Pool. I visit the temples all the time, it’s peaceful.”

“You visit my parents as well?” Louis looks into his eyes, in awe.

“Yeah. I do. It’s a beautiful, peaceful place, and it made me feel closer to you somehow, gave me hope that I’d find you one day. I always felt as though there was a connection to you there, through their spirits.”

Louis fiddles with Harry’s hands. “What it’s going to feel like? When we go through the portal?”

Harry pauses for a moment, eyebrows pinching. “It’s uhm.. it’s kind of like swimming? But with weights on your ankles. It’s hard to describe. There’s a lot of light and it swirls around. But it’s quick, only a few seconds and then we’ll be there.” Harry strokes his cheek. “I’ll be right there with you, there’s no need to be scared. I’ll go through this morning and talk to the Elders so that everyone can be ready, and then come back for you a while later. The whole world is going to be so happy to see you.”

“You’re going through without me?”

Harry smiles. “Well yeah. If you just rock up, as you so eloquently put it yesterday, you’re gonna freak the fuck out of everyone. No one under twenty has ever seen light before.”

“Ahhh. Right. Good plan.” Louis chuckles to himself. This is all so monumental and the ramifications are almost too big to get his head around. “Will I be able to come back here to visit? Will others from here be able to go through?”

“Of course you can come back Louis. I wouldn’t expect you to disappear and leave this life behind without looking back, but no, no one from this world can make the jump. The portal will reject them. Only Ashvardians can travel through, the Dresden set the portals to our kind only, so the Silderith couldn’t follow us.”

“Makes sense.” Louis contemplates for a while, running the information over in his head. “So my parents and Niall and Liam and everyone, they can’t come through?”

“No. But you can come and see them whenever you want.”

“And when I do, the sun will go out again?”

“Yeah, but we’ve been without sun for a long time, a few days here and there will be nothing, and everyone will understand. Plus, you can come when it’s night on Ashvarda.”

Louis nods along, trying to take it all in. He has so many questions, but the one he blurts out is a bit strange even by his own standards. “How do the plants survive without sun?”

Harry chuckles. “The plants on Ashvarda draw their nutrients from the soil and the water, they have no need for sunlight.”

“Huh. Interesting.” He has so many more questions, but for now, he just wants to get there, to see it all for himself. “Right. Well. Let’s get this show on the road.” Louis says, throwing off the covers and jumping out of bed. “No time like the present!”

“Woah there Mr Excitable. I’ve got to go through first.”

“Yeah I know, you said. So why are you still in bed? Up. Up!!” Louis says, whacking Harry’s feet with a pillow.

Harry laughs. “Okay, okay. I’ll go and be back in a few hours, at most.”

“Solid plan. You go warn them or whatever and I’ll start packing.” Louis says and heads towards his closet, stopping in his tracks, spinning back around. “I can take stuff through yeah?”

“Yup! Take whatever you want. Clothes, momentos, but I wouldn’t suggest trying to take any electronics, they’d likely not survive the trip.”

“Right. Yeah, of course.” Louis says as he grabs a duffle bag out of his closet and starts packing. “I’m gonna send texts to Niall and Liam and Abby and everyone, let them know we’re going camping for a few days and won’t have any reception.” Louis shouts from the closet.

Harry sits up and swings his legs out of bed. “Great idea! We can come back in a few days once you’re settled in and we’ve decided what to tell them.”

Louis dumps his open bag on the bed and stops. “This is really happening.”

“Yeah it is Lou. You okay?”

“Just a lot to take in. I’m good though. Excited.”

Harry’s beaming smile is all Louis needs to see and he launches himself across the bed and pulls Harry down, rolling him over on top of himself. Harry blinks down at him in confusion and then leans in to seal their lips in a passionate kiss. It awakens something in Louis’, and he craves more, but doesn’t want them to get distracted, they’ve got a lifetime to give in to their desires and now is not the time.

He pushes at Harry’s chest. “Enough of that! We’ve got stuff to do, you animal.”

“Heeey. You started it.”

“Maybe so, but now I’m ending it. Up you great oaf!”

Harry rolls off Louis with a groan and gets to his feet, Louis scampering off the bed and resuming his packing. Harry comes up behind him and winds his arms around Louis, licking behind his ear and Louis shrieks and pulls away. “Go! Things to do. Worlds to prepare. Busy, busy, busy.” Louis says pushing Harry towards the door and poking him the chest. “The sooner you get the hell out of here the sooner you can come back for me.”

“Fine, fine.” Harry sighs, evading Louis’ prodding fingers. “Let me get dressed and then I can go, you menace.” He says, grabbing Louis’ hands and spinning him around, pinning his hands to his back.

They’re facing the mirror and Louis can see the want in Harry’s eyes, a salacious smile playing on his lips. “You’ve really got a thing for restraining me haven’t you?” Louis says tilting his head to the side and presenting his neck for Harry.

“You have no idea… can’t get enough of you, want to devour you.” Harry says darkly and bites him just under his ear. Louis moans and presses his arse back into Harry’s crotch. “Lou… don’t start what you can’t finish.”

“Who says I can’t finish it?”

Harry looks up to their reflection in the mirror and his eyes narrow when he sees Louis’ challenging stare, an intense lust spreading across Harry’s face.

Louis twists his wrists in Harry’s grasp and he releases him. Turning and reaching his hands up to wrap around Harry’s neck. “Last night...” he kisses and nips across Harry’s collarbones, “...you got to feel the weight of me on your tongue.” Louis purrs as his tongue swirls into the dips on one side and then the other. “Got to taste me…” he rubs his hands down Harry’s chest and scratches over his nipples eliciting a wanton growl, “...got to feel me deep inside your throat, working me over.”

Louis traces his fingertips down to Harry’s bare hips, above where his sweats are hanging low, and squeezes as he drops to his knees.

“Fuuuuck.” Harry groans as he throws his head back. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Well, hopefully not, cos then I’ll be dead too, soulmate, so let’s try and avoid that.” Louis says as he repositions himself, side-on to the mirror, turning Harry’s hips to follow suit.

Louis gazes up at him, fingers digging under the waistband of Harry’s sweatpants, tugging them down and nestling them under Harry’s balls. Louis noses into the coarse hair, the strong scent enveloping him, urging him to seek out more. Harry places his hands on the back of Louis’ head and pushes his face further into his groin, circling his hips, a moan escaping from Louis’ mouth as he buries himself, inhaling deeply. Harry is fattening up, rapidly, and Louis instinctively knows Harry wants this as much as he does.

“God Lou… you’re so fucking hot, so sinful, the things I want to do to you when you’re like this, on your knees for me.”

Louis comes up for air. Looking back up at Harry through hooded lashes. He’s never been like this with anyone, never wanted the things that are running through his head with someone like he does with Harry. “Yeah? What do you want to do to me Harry? Tell me.”

“Fuck. I wan- I wanna fuck your mouth, make you take it, hear you choke on my cock, then come all over your face, your collarbones, your eyelashes. Paint you all over.”

Louis takes Harry’s cock in his hand and licks a stripe up between Harry’s balls and along his now fully hard shaft. “Was hoping you’d say that.” He closes his eyes and curls his tongue around the underside of Harry’s cock, cradling it, slicking it up and letting the excess spit run down his chin as he reaches the head and sucks it into his mouth. Harry moans and threads his fingers into Louis’ hair, gripping tightly.

“Mmmm…” Louis says, mouth full of Harry. He bobs down halfway and releases Harry’s dick from his hand, taking him down a little further, getting a feel for the girth, as it forces his mouth open wider. Louis loves the feeling, the weight of it, the promise of what’s to come.

“Nnrgh. Taking me so well baby. Made for this. Made to take my cock.” Harry feeds himself in further, guiding Louis’ head and taking control. “That’s it. Take it all, know you can do it.” Harry says as he pushes in and hits the back of Louis’ throat, withdrawing just a little to allow Louis to breathe through his nose.

Louis hums around him, coughing a little, but not letting up, suctioning back on tightly again. He knows Harry is on the same page, he can sense it, so he opens his eyes as he places his hands behind his back, lacing his fingers together.

“Fuck, yeah. You’re amazing. Shit Lou.” Harry tentatively pumps his hips and Louis strangles out another moan, keeping his wide eyes trained on Harry’s. “Yeah, you like that? Gonna let me fuck your pretty mouth?”

Tears are starting to form at the corners of Louis’ eyes as he groans out his assent. Harry grips Louis’ hair tighter and pushes his head down, thrusting slowly and hitting the back of his throat each time. 

Louis’ jaw is beginning to ache with the stretch, Harry’s big, the biggest he’s ever had and he fucking loves it, loves everything about it. The smells, the sensations, his knees digging into the carpet, the blurry images of them in the mirror in his peripheral vision. He can taste Harry’s precome on his tongue, salty and sharp, mixing with his saliva as Harry starts to thrust with more urgency, pulling harder on Louis’ hair, his scalp stinging.

“Fuck Lou. So good. So good for me baby. Taking me so well. Gonna fuck your throat now okay?” Louis closes his eyes in silent permission and relaxes his throat muscles as Harry drives in and holds himself there, Louis reflexively swallowing around him.

“God. Yes! That’s it.” Harry withdraws and Louis sucks in a breath just in time before Harry punches in again.

“Perfect. Yeah Lou. Keep going.”

Tears are rolling down Louis’ cheeks but he doesn’t let up, keeps swallowing and then moaning when Harry lets him up for air.

He’s floating, letting Harry take over and use him the way he wants, the way Louis wants him to, needs him to.

Harry withdraws, leaving just the head of cock in Louis abused mouth. Louis whines, he wants him back, deeper, wants that delicious sensation to return.

“Shhhh baby. You can have it back yeah.” Harry says as he shoves his dick back down Louis’ throat making him choke and splutter a little.

“Fuck yeah. That’s it. So greedy.”

Harry pulls back slightly and pushes in again before building a punishing rhythm and using his grip on Louis’ hair to guide him.

Harry is shouting a string of “fuck yeah’s” and “baby’s” on a loop above him and Louis can sense that he’s close. He’s overwhelmed and desperately taking what Harry is giving to him. 

“Fuck, m’close Lou.” Harry is holding Louis’ head firmly in place now, his balls slapping against Louis’ spit-slick chin.

“Can I come on your face baby? Please. Wanna see you all marked up.”

Louis closes his eyes and that’s all the confirmation Harry needs. He pulls out and Louis opens his mouth wide, tongue lolling out as an invitation. He hears Harry stripping his cock, moaning and gasping and grunting from above and then the first string of come is landing on his tongue, the second hitting his cheek and eyelashes, another on his collarbones, then more across his face and open mouth.

It’s the best fucking thing Louis has ever felt. He stays kneeling, relishing in the intimacy, trying to commit this to his memory.

Harry’s cock keeps spurting, more and more, and Louis thinks he must nearly be done. He brings his hands from behind his back, his arms sore from holding their position for so long, but the burn is welcome. He reaches out for Harry cock and feeds it back into his mouth hungrily, lapping and licking and suckling as it softens, wanting to savour the taste of him.

“Fuck…” Harry hisses. “You’re an angel.” He says, gasping for breath, and shifting his hips back, spent cock dropping from Louis’ mouth with a wet pop.

He senses Harry collapse to the floor in front of him as Harry’s trembling hands come to rest on his cheeks, smearing his come into Louis’ skin. 

“So beautiful Lou. So beautiful.”

“Mmmm…” Louis hums, his tongue darting out to try and lick up whatever he can of Harry’s come from his chin and lips. Sitting back on his haunches, hands fisted on his knees.

Harry drags his fingers through the mess on his collarbones and then feeds it to Louis. He sucks on the fingers eagerly, whining around them.

“Shhhh baby. It’s all yours I promise, only for you.” Harry says as he licks away the crusting come on Louis’ eyelashes before tonguing deep into his mouth, pushing it in.

“Open your eyes sweetheart.” Louis blinks, remnants of Harry’s come making it hard, but he forces them open and Harry’s gorgeous, blurry face comes into view. “That’s it. Fuck, you’re stunning. I can’t even… that was the best thing I’ve ever experienced.”

Louis shifts on his knees, only now becoming aware of how hard his neglected cock is in his pants. “Harry…” Louis whines, moving again and slotting his heel between his arse cheeks, pressing against his rim.

“Up baby. Up on the bed. Come on.”

Harry gets to his feet, taking Louis’ hands and pulling him up on his shaking legs. He guides Louis to the bed and lays him down. “I’ll be right back.” Louis closes his eyes and whines again, writhing on the bed as Harry tries to soothe him. “Shhhhh just a sec.” 

Louis feels light headed and a bit disorientated but Harry is back quickly, the bed dipping with his weight, a damp cloth wiping his chest and face. He’s never allowed himself to let go like that before, never let himself be used in that way. He doesn’t understand why he feels this need when he’s with Harry, but he fucking loves it.

Soft lips are working their way across his jaw and to his lips. Nipping and sucking, gaining entry to his mouth. Louis welcomes it, opening easily, yearning for more. A thumb and forefinger around his throat, pinching up to his Adam’s apple, sharp nails scratching down and across his pecs, one nipple then another tweaked and rolled between the dexterous fingertips.

“Nrrggh.” Louis cries out.

Harry rolls them around again, dragging more whines from Louis. “Still so sensitive from last night Lou. Gorgeous.”

His fingers travel down further, hooking into Louis sweats and dragging them down to his knees, hard leaking cock springing free and slapping on his upper thigh.

“Look at me baby.”

Louis opens his eyes. Harry is sitting to the side on his haunches, hovering. “Tell me what you want sweetheart.”

There’s only one thing that he wants. “Mouth. Want your mouth.”

“Of course Lou.” Harry takes Louis’ dick in his hand and strokes a few times, spreading the pre-come along his shaft. “Keep your eyes open yeah, watch me.” Harry ducks down and takes Louis in his mouth, swallowing him whole in one smooth slide and pressing his nose into Louis’ public hair.

“Fuck. Harry. Not gonna last.”

Harry pulls off abruptly and Louis whines at the loss. Harry flips and lays down on the bed, patting his chest, “Up!” He throws his hands back, gripping the headboard, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

Louis doesn’t need any more of an invitation than that and pulls his knees up to his chest, grabs his pants and reefs them off, flinging them across the room. He scrambles up and throws his leg over Harry’s chest, straddling him and leaning forward with one hand on the headboard.

Harry drops his jaw open wide, shamelessly, tongue ready and waiting and Louis feeds his cock inside Harry’s warm and inviting mouth. It feels like heaven, slick and just as good as he remembered, but this time, he’s in control.

Louis slaps his free hand up onto the wall behind the bed and lets out a guttural moan as Harry closes his lips, tight suction pulling him in as Harry keens high in his throat. Louis draws back and thrusts forward experimentally, going deeper and hitting the back of Harry’s throat. A low rumble starts in Harry’s chest, it vibrates through Louis’ cock and all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes.

Louis tries to find a rhythm but falters almost immediately, the pull in his gut signaling that he’s hurtling towards to the edge. He can’t hold back any longer and with a loud cry he spills into Harry’s mouth, throwing his head back and arching his spine in pure ecstasy.

“Yes! Yes, yes, fuck yes!” Louis slaps the wall over and over.

Louis withdraws and looks down at Harry as he opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out and Louis sees his load, just sitting there. “You’re the fucking devil you know that right?” Louis says panting and chuckling.

Harry closes his mouth, smiles, and makes show of swallowing dramatically. “Mmmmmm….tasty.”

Louis can’t hold back his laughter and lets it rip, causing Harry to join him. Harry’s a lunatic. And adorable. And the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to him.

“You’re the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to me.” Louis says as his laughter dies down. He rolls off Harry and lays beside him, their chests rising and falling in tandem.

Louis smirks to himself and turns his head to look at Harry. “Didn’t you have somewhere to be?”

Harry turns, wide eyed and aghast. “Oi! Listen here Mr What-do-you-want-to-do-to-me-Harry. You’re bloody distracting. And a menace.”

Louis props himself up on one elbow and looks down at his soulmate. “Awwww poor badger.”

Harry growls and grabs Louis by the back of the neck. “M’NOT a bloody badger.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you reckon.” Louis smiles and closes the distance, dipping his tongue in and tasting himself in a kiss that’s far too tame for what they’ve just been doing. He draws back and pats Harry’s chest. “But you do have somewhere important to be, so get your shit together and go warn the Ashvardians that they’d better grab their sunscreen!”

Harry rolls his eyes and Louis pokes his ribs. “Heeey.” Harry says as he squirms away, swinging his legs off the bed, standing and cracking his back out.

Louis runs his hands down his chest. “Ewww. We’re gross. Shower?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Then you’ll go?”

“Yes, Lou, then I’ll go.” Harry deadpans. “Excited much?”

“Just keen to get this show on the road slowpoke.” Louis says and covers his face just in time before Harry whacks him in the head with a pillow.

~~~~

“So I’ll go, talk the Elders, sort out a few other things to and then I’ll be back for you.” Harry says as he’s sitting on the lounge putting his shoes on.

It’s already midday, thanks to their intense round of blow jobs, followed by a long languid shared shower where they barely managed to make it out without going for another round. Harry had whipped up some much needed food, turns out he wasn’t magicking up their meals when Niall was there, he's just a bloody demon in the kitchen. Harry’s drawled ‘M’not a wizard Louis’ putting paid to that fantasy. Shame, that would’ve been cool.

Louis is worried that the day has gotten away from them. “Will there be enough time?” Louis says from his comfy spot on couch, curled up in front of the fire and sipping his second cup of tea, steam rising above the rim.

“Yeah. It’ll be good actually. I’ll contact the Elders, convene an emergency council and we’ll work through a communication strategy.” Harry stands, ready to leave. “By the time I come back for you it’ll be nighttime. That way, when you go through the portal, the sun won’t appear straight away and freak everybody out, we’ll have until morning. The sun should rise at six in the morning and set at six in the evening, well, that’s how it always worked, so it should be the same once you’re there.”

“Right. No pressure then.” Louis says, trying to hide his nervousness.

Harry walks over and crouches down in front of Louis, resting his hands on his knees. “Hey. It’s gonna be okay. Promise.”

Looking into Harry’s eyes, kind and true, he knows it will be okay. “It’s gonna be great. I can’t wait Harry, honestly. Now. Get the hell out of here!”

Harry chuckles and stands up. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Pack, relax, message the boys and everyone.”

Louis watches him head out the back door and with a smile and wave, he’s gone and Louis is alone with his thoughts. He potters around the house, trying to distract himself, finishing his packing, essentials only for now, and brings his bag downstairs. He goes out to the garden and does a bit of weeding, waters the plants and rakes up some of the leaves filling the green waste bin and wheeling it out to the street.

Stopping for a cuppa, his mind starts to wander, so he clears some food out of the fridge and tips the juice down the sink, taking the garbage out and setting the rubbish and recycling bins by the curb ready for collection. He empties the mailbox, and chucks out all the catalogues and junk mail, sorting the rest and leaving it on the hall table.

It’s gone six o’clock, so he decides to lock up the house, shutting all the windows and closing the blinds, then puts a load of towels, sheets and clothes in the washer-dryer, cleans up their dishes and turns on the dishwasher.

He sends texts to Niall and Liam, Abby and Colin, and his parents, letting them all know he’s going to be away for a few days camping and won’t be contactable. Niall demands to know whether Harry is kidnapping him and Liam, ever the practical one, just wants to ensure he’s taken enough warm clothes. Abby worries about her garden being left unattended, but Louis assures her it’s all fine, and Colin sends him a crying emoji followed by a winking emoji. His parents simply wish him a good time and send him a link to the weather report. Bless them all.

He hasn’t decided what he’s going to tell them all, how much he can or should reveal, about Ashvarda, about Harry. Eventually, he’ll have to give them some form of plausible explanation, but that’s a worry for another time. For now he just wants to see it for himself.

By the time he hears the back door open he’s practically vibrating out of his skin and runs to meet Harry, launching himself at him, flinging his arms around his neck and winding his legs around his hips.

“Ooomph.” Harry takes his weight and supports him under his arse, hugging him tightly with his free arm and chuckles. “Well, somebody missed me.”

“God. I’ve been going fucking crazy here. Thought time was going in reverse.” Louis nuzzles in under Harry’s jaw, breathing him in. “Don’t ever leave me again.” Louis says dramatically, he’s kidding, kind of.

“Never. You’re stuck with me for life.”

Louis pulls back and kisses Harry, chaste and urgent. For good measure he peppers kisses all over his face, Harry laughing and walking them through the kitchen, resting Louis’ arse on the counter. Harry tries to extract himself from Louis’ vice-like grip, but Louis isn’t having it. “Nope. I’m stuck like glue. This is us, for all eternity.”

“Loouu. Gotta…” Harry giggles. “Bathroom. Gotta piss.”

“You great oaf. Don’t they have toilets on Ashvarda?”

Harry looks him in the eyes. “Didn’t want to waste time. Wanted to get back to you as soon as I could.”

Louis’ heart swells in his chest. “Well. I guess you’re excused.” He lets go of Harry’s neck but can’t resist pulling him back in, a hand on each cheek, kissing deeply into his mouth, trying to get the taste of Harry back on his tongue before retreating and smiling broadly, feeling the crinkles form beside his eyes.

“Alright. You can go and relieve yourself now.” He places a kiss on Harry’s nose and unwraps his legs, kicking his heels against the cupboards. “But don’t be long. I wanna go!”

Harry pokes him in the ribs and narrowly evades a kick to his groin. “Oi! Don’t damage the merchandise.”

“Idiot!” Louis shouts after him as Harry scampers upstairs.

Louis jumps down off the bench and waits, bouncing on the balls of his feet, nervous energy bubbling to the surface. He’s excited and maybe a little bit afraid, but mostly he just wants to get there.

Harry bounds back down the stairs, swinging round the end of the balustrade and jogging in the kitchen. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be!” Louis grabs his bag but before he can sling it over his shoulder Harry catches his hand and takes it from him. “Allow me, oh wondrous Prince Of Light.”

Louis giggles. “Yeah, that’s gonna take a bit of getting used to.”

“Plenty of time Lou.”

They head out the back door and Louis locks it behind them. Walking out through the darkened garden, they reach the edge of the forest and Louis turns to look back at the house. He smiles. He knows he’ll be back, but this feels like the end of one chapter and the beginning of another.

They walk along the well worn pathway to the moss grove, moonlight guiding their way. Harry tells him about the meeting with the Elders, how excited everyone is, and the plans that have already been made for their arrival.

They step up onto the flat rock between the trees and Louis turns to Harry. “So… what do I do? Do I click my heels together three times? Wish upon a star?”

Harry chuckles and hikes Louis bag up further on his shoulder. “Nah. It’s way simpler than than.” With his free hand, he rubs circles on Louis’ soulmark and the portal sparks into life. Bright white and blue and silver light shining out before them as the familiar woosh of air hits them in the face, ruffling their hair and clothes.

“Wow. Well that was… ridiculously easy.”

“It’s just like before Lou, no magic, no incantation, just you. It knows you. It was built for you.”

Louis’ eyes stay fixed ahead, mesmerized by the swirling lights dancing before them. “Do we just walk through? Do we leap? Dive?”

Harry takes his hand. “We just step through. Don’t be afraid. I won’t let go.”

Louis looks up and sees Harry’s beaming smile. He realizes how monumental this must be for him. “So they’re expecting us right?”

“Yeah. I umm… they’re expecting us. Actually, funny, weird, coincidence thing…” Harry laughs, a bit in disbelief. “You’re not gonna believe it but tomorrow is the Festival Of Light and Dark. All beings on Ashvarda celebrate and come together giving gifts and making great feasts. It’s kind of like Christmas on this world. In the week leading up to the festival, pilgrimages are made and to the Temples, with offerings and prayers to the gods thanking them for giving light and dark to the world. And yeah, it’s tomorrow.”

Louis is intrigued. “What excellent timing. But wait, they do it even though there’s been no Prince and no sun?” 

“There’s always been hope Lou. Ashvardians have never given up, I’ve never given up.”

“So what you’re saying is there a kick-ass party tomorrow and we’re the guests of honour?”

Harry huffs out a breath, shrugging. “Yeah. Who could’ve known?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Louis grips Harry’s hand tighter. He looks back towards the portal. This is the moment that’s going to change everything. Things are already different, but this is like the before and after, the line in the sand, nothing in his life will ever be the same again.

“Let’s do this then.” Louis nods his head and they step into the light.


	6. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis travel through the portal to Ashvarda. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter. Once I'd written the rest of the fic it kind of made sense to separate this little bit to a chapter of its own.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat (I’m not scary, I promise) at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/180615360113/jacaranda-bloom-the-prince-of-light-louis-was) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

Louis is floating, or is he swimming, or falling? He feels weighed down and weightless at the same time. Blinding lights flash around him, swirling, dancing, licking at his skin like sparklers at a New Year's Eve celebration. Harry’s hand is gripping his tightly, grounding him.

A final burst of white light and then his feet hit something solid, his body heavy, gravity taking over and forcing him to buckle to his hands and knees. He breathes deeply, staring at his fingers and wiggling those not still clasped in Harry’s. Yup. Still in one piece apparently. So far so good.

The blood rushing in his ears starts to ease, his hearing returning, but it’s replaced by another sound, like a roaring ocean.

Harry squeezes his hand. “Lou. Look. It’s okay. Look.”

Louis raises his head and the sight before him knocks the air out of his lungs. It’s not an ocean, but a sea of people, bathed in moonlight. Thousands upon thousands, as far as he can see, carpeting the land, everywhere, not an ounce of earth remaining uncovered. They’re shouting and clapping and crying, throwing things in the air in jubilation.

Harry pulls him to his feet, he’s unsteady but Harry lets go of his hand and wraps an arm around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek.

Louis feels like his eyes are out on stilts, his mouth agape, unable to process what he sees.

“H-Harry…” Louis is shivering, it’s overwhelming.

“Don’t be scared. They’re all here for you, Lou.” Harry leads them to the edge of the platform. “Give them a wave, let them know you’re happy to see them.”

Louis looks up to Harry, blinking, shocked, and tentatively raises his hand, turning back and waving to the crowd before him. If he thought it was loud before, it’s not a patch on the deafening sound that hits him now, a surge of bodies moving like a ripple on a still lake throwing their arms in the air. Screams and shrieks and applause. Children raised up on shoulders, waving ribbons and coloured flags.

A small group is moving up onto the platform, making Louis nervous, so he tucks himself further under Harry’s protective arm. The group are draped in robes with brightly coloured fabrics and golden sashes across their chests, headdresses rising high covered with jewels.

“These are the Six Elders Of Ashvarda, Lou. They’re coming to welcome you, bringing gifts.”

A woman, perhaps in her forties comes forward and stands to his side. “Welcome Louis, Prince Of Light, I’m Surtika of the Elder Council, we’re so happy you’re here. All of Ashvarda celebrates your return, to your home, to your world. We offer you jewels and riches from our land.”

Surtika reaches out with a golden necklace, jewels of all colours hanging from the chain. Louis looks back to Harry and he nods encouragingly. He turns back to Surtika and bows as she places the necklace over his head.

Standing up straight, he tries to get some words out. “Th-thank you. It’s uhm… it’s lovely to meet you.”

Surtika nods and moves to stand by Harry’s side as the other five Elders present Louis with gifts in turn. A belt plaited with silver and gold thread, rubies adorning the buckle, a cloak made of something like velvet, deep purple and satin on the inside with a turquoise clasp. Harry takes each item after Louis has thanked the Elder who presents it, piling them up on top of his duffle bag. Next, an emerald encrusted goblet, then a small wooden box with what he can only assume are massive yellow diamonds inlaid on the lid, and finally a gold pendant with the biggest sapphire he’s ever seen. 

After the last Elder, Dushan, has given Louis his gift he walks over to a small raised platform at the side and steps up, speaking into a long wooden funnel jutting out towards the crowd.

“Ashvardians!” The sound of his voice bellows out through the funnel and carries across the crowd. “We have waited twenty long years, in darkness, with only the moonlight to guide us. We always hoped that our sun would return, that our Prince Of Light would be found and come back to our world so that we may bask in the rays of his sun. Today is that day.” The crowd cheers, raising their hands once again. “Today, we rejoice that Louis has been brought to us, that he has come home. We never gave up hope and our prayers have been answered. His soulmate, the Prince Of Dark, has been victorious in his quest to find him and they stand here before us as our Princes. Together, they will return balance to our world and unite as one to guard and protect us. No more shall we live without the sun's warmth and radiance, we may raise our children in a world filled with light and dark as it was always meant to be, in perfect harmony. We give thanks to the gods and celebrate Louis’ return. Join me! All hail the Prince Of Light! All hail the Prince Of Dark!”

Dushan raises his arms and as one, the thousands of Ashvardians chant over and over. “All hail the Prince Of Light! All hail the Prince Of Dark!”

Louis is floored. He doesn’t know what to do or what to say or how to feel. Of course it’s Harry that brings him back to the present. “Not a bad welcome home party eh?”

He looks at Harry, mouth open, no words on his tongue. Then Harry smiles, one of his stupidly gorgeous beaming smiles and Louis can’t contain the sounds that erupt from within him. It’s the nerves and the happiness and the shock and everything else he can’t fathom about what is happening that manifest into an uncontainable and entirely inappropriate giggle. He flings his arms around Harry’s neck and buries his head in his chest, lungs gasping for air between his peels of laughter.

“You ok there Lou?” Harry says, chuckling himself.

“It’s absurd. It’s ridiculous. What have you brought me to?”

“Home Lou. I’ve brought you home.”

Louis pulls back and looks into Harry’s deep emerald orbs, he can see the love and adoration and comfort. This man, this wonderful, beautiful man is his soulmate, his present, his future, his eternity. “I love you, Harry.”

He’s startled by his own words, as though he wasn’t even the one to say them. But he’s sure of it, not a shred of a doubt. The crowd is still chanting in the background, but the world has narrowed to only the two of them, as though the moon is shining on them, only for them.

Harry’s smile widens, a dimple cratering on his left cheek. “I love you too Lou, so, so much.”

“This is the best day of my life.”

“Mine too Lou… mine too.”

“Princes.” Dushan says from behind Louis, breaking them from their reverie.

Louis turns, circled in Harry’s arms.

“It’s time to go. The castle has been prepared and the welcome feast awaits.” Louis cranes his neck around to look at Harry and mouths ‘the castle’. Harry blushes and nods, ducking his head and resting his forehead against Louis shoulder. Louis shakes his head in disbelief, a smirk playing on his lips, turning back to face Dushan.

“Louis, your grandmothers, aunt and cousins are eagerly anticipating your arrival and Harry, your sister, her partner, and your niece and nephew are there also.”

“My family! Oh! Yes please. Can we go Harry?” 

“Course Lou. We better bid farewell to the uhm…” Harry thumbs his finger at the crowd, still chanting for them.

“Ah, yeah. Good point.” Louis walks over to the platform with the wooden funnel, turning back to Harry and waving him over. Harry looks surprised at Louis’ sudden bravado, but his brimming smile shows a hint of pride at Louis taking so easily to the situation. They stand before the crowd and Louis leans in to speak at the lip of the funnel.

“Ashvardians! Thank you for this wonderful welcome, I am truly grateful. I know I’ve been gone for a long time, and I’m truly sorry about that, but I’m so happy to back here with you all.” The crowd erupts in whoops and hollers. Encouraged, he takes Harry’s hand pulling him in to his side. “Harry and I are thrilled to be here, together, finally. We are going to do our best to ensure that balance is returned to this world, forever, and we look forward to celebrating the Festival Of Light and Dark with you all tomorrow.” More shouts and applause ring out. “Thank you. Thank you all so much. Safe travels and good night!” The crowd continues to cheer and wave, joy surrounding them all.

Stepping back from the funnel, he looks over to Harry. “How was that?” The beaming smile is all the answer he needs. “Let’s give them what they want yeah?”

Harry stares at him, confusion etched in his face. “Get over here.” Louis says and pulls Harry’s in for a kiss, chaste and perfect and it’s exactly what the crowd wants, the resulting noise is practically deafening.

They smile into each other’s mouths like idiots and break apart on puffs of laughter, waving as they jump down from the platform and fall in behind the line of Elders.

“Lou. That was… you’re amazing.”

“Piece of cake love. Nothing to it. Clearly I born was for this.” Louis says grinning, bumping their shoulders together.

Harry rolls his eyes and collects Louis’ duffle and gifts. “Well, I guess technically you were, but I love that you’re embracing it. I wasn’t sure… whether it’d be too much, you know?”

“I mean, sure, it’s a lot to take in, but I had figured this… me… we’d be a big deal. So yeah. All good.” Louis looks over to the crowd, still clapping and cheering, and his eyes land on a little girl at the front, sitting high above the sea of bodies on a man’s shoulders. She’s holding a bright purple ribbon, waving it in the air and smiling brightly. She’s about Holly’s age, Louis guesses, and she’s reaching out, a small wooden statue gripped tightly in her other hand.

“Just a sec.” Louis says and pats Harry’s arm.

He jogs over the edge of the raised platform and lays down on his stomach, closing the distance between them so he’s eye level with her. The girl and the man both gasp and she thrusts her hand forward, presenting the statue.

“Hello love. What’ve you got there?”

Her eyes practically bug out of her head as she stammers. “It’s- it’s for you Prince. It’s the sun.” She shows Louis the statue, a tan piece of wood carved exquisitely with a sun atop a well-fashioned trunk. It’s stunning.

“For me?” Louis says dramatically and the girl nods, golden ringlets bouncing around her face. “What’s your name sweetheart?”

“I-I’m Shanisha.”

“Lovely to meet you Shanisha, that’s a very pretty name. Did you make this for me?”

“Yeah. I made it today.” She says, her eyes bright. “When we heard you were coming. Dad said it was okay to bring it. Said maybe you’d like it?”

“I do! It’s beautiful, you’re very talented.” Louis smiles and Shanisha blushes as she hands the statue to Louis. “I’m going to treasure this. Thank you so much. I mean all those jewels are nice and everything,” Louis winks, making Shanisha giggle, “but this gift, this one I’m going to keep in a special place, always.”

Louis looks to her father and he mouths a silent ‘thank you’, Louis nodding and sitting back on his haunches.

“Well, apparently I’ve got a feast to get to in a castle.” Louis says, dragging out the word for emphasis slapping his cheeks with his hands, making the girl giggle even more. “So, I’d best be off! And you’d better get home to bed so you can be ready for tomorrow. I hear something amazing is going to happen at around six am…” Louis winks. “You won’t want to miss it!” Shanisha and her father laugh and nod.

“It was lovely to meet you Shanisha, I’ll see you ‘round yeah?”

“Bye Lou- I mean… bye Prince.”

“Louis is just fine love.” He smiles kindly and stands, holding the statue high above his head for the crowd to see. They roar and applaud, all those around Shanisha congratulating her as her father raises her up higher to stand on his shoulders.

Louis turns and walks towards Harry who is staring at him, tears in his eyes.

“Hey. What’s up buttercup?” Louis sing-songs, smiling widely.

“You’re amazing Lou. She’s going to remember that for the rest of her life.”

“She was adorable and look at this cool statue she made for me.” Louis proudly holds the statue out for Harry to see.

Harry smiles, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Come on, let’s get you to the castle oh Princely one.”

Louis slaps his chest. “Right. Well lead on you big oaf. All this Princely stuff has given me an appetite.”


	7. Feast Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis arrive at the castle, they meet the families, retire for the evening (winky face), and the sun finally rises. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat (I’m not scary, I promise) at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/180615360113/jacaranda-bloom-the-prince-of-light-louis-was) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

‘Castle’ hadn’t really prepared Louis for the grandeur of the building he saw when they came through the forest after their short procession from the portal. It hadn’t prepared him for the majestic stone bridge over the river, flagpoles lining the cobblestoned walkway and brightly coloured materials flapping in the breeze. It hadn’t prepared him for the trumpeters and drummers sounding their arrival into the night with a chorus of singers lauding them in song. And it certainly hadn’t prepared him for the ballroom sized entrance hall overflowing with flowers, artfully displayed fruits, and hundreds of candles cascading down from crystal chandeliers.

Louis stands in the grand hall, jaw slack and trying to take in his surroundings. There are people lining the large sweeping staircase, dressed in elaborate and shimmering robes of every colour Louis can imagine. At the bottom of the stairs, two older women draw his attention, standing arm in arm, their grey hair wound up on top of their heads woven with silver ribbons and falling around their shoulders. They’re smiling, big and broad and bright, both with piercing blue eyes, almost familiar.

Harry has hold of his hand and hasn’t let it go since they left the platform in front of the portal. He must see what Louis is staring at and he leans down to whisper in his ear. “Lou that’s-“

“My grandmothers.” Louis says, the emotion rushing out of him on the exhale.

“Yeah. Rashisa, your father's mother is on the left, and Ulsara, your mother’s mother is on the right”

“Can I…?”

“Of course you can.” Harry releases his fingers and lays a hand on Louis’ lower back, gently pushing him forward encouragingly.

Louis smiles, straightens his back and walks towards them, self-consciously patting down his shirt, feeling quite underdressed for this important moment. He’ll give Harry shit for letting him come so unprepared later.

He strides over and extends his hand to Rashida. “Hello. It’s lovely to meet you, I’m Louis.”

“Oh Louis! My love. You’ve come home!” Rashida moves forward and wraps her arms around his upper back. It’s warm and wonderful and Louis can already feel the tears welling in his eyes.

“My beautiful grandbaby, we’ve missed you so much.” Ulsara says as she joins their embrace, Louis bringing his arms around them both and holding them tight.

Louis’ tears spill over and down his cheeks. “I- I’m sorry I was gone for so long, so very sorry. I didn’t know... I had no-” 

“Of course you didn’t, how could you? We feared you were lost forever.” Rashida says as both women sob into Louis’ shoulders.

It’s overwhelming and wonderful and Louis senses his knees buckling with the weight of emotion, but as he has come to expect, Harry appears right by his side just as it feels like it’s all too much. Harry wiggles his hands around Louis’ waist between Louis and his grandmothers, hugging him tight as he breathes into the back of his neck and gives him the support he needs.

A group to the side catch Louis’ eye and he pulls back from his grandmother’s, wiping his eyes as Harry releases one arm from around Louis’ waist and turns them towards the group. There are four women standing before them, smiling eagerly, one in her late thirties he estimates, and three of varying ages around his own.

“Louis. May I present your mother's sister, Davendra, and her daughters, Lila, Thea, and Fasia.” Harry says, waving them over.

The women look nervous so Louis looks to Harry and nods, and they both open their arms smiling brightly. “Bring it in!” Louis shouts gleefully. They surge forward and nearly knock the breath out of his lungs, but in the best possible way. They’re chattering all at once and Louis can’t really make out what they’re saying but it doesn’t matter. He knows. He feels it too. The room is filled with so much love and family like he’s never experienced and he relishes every moment.

A loud voice comes from behind them. “Princes. Sirs. The feast awaits.” Louis extracts himself and turns to see a man dressed in black robes, a crown of blood red flowers adorning his head. “Please.” The man gestures towards a double set of open doors on the other side of the room.

Louis takes Harry’s hand as they step in behind the man, walking towards the doors with his family following behind. His family. Fuck. That’s going to take some getting used to. He smiles to himself, cheeks hurting from all the excitement.

The scene that unfolds as they walk into the room is one that he will not forget. If he thought the opulence of the entrance hall was stunning then this is one for the books. His eyes dart from the long dining table with places set for around fifty guests, to the art on the walls where huge portraits and landscapes hang, reaching the ceiling which is painted with scenes from a world he’s yet to fully know. Strange foods on platters and raised displays, liquids in tall coloured bottles, flower arrangements running down the full length of the table, and candelabras on every surface and affixed to the walls.

They are led to the end of the table where two high backed chairs sit side by side. He hesitates to call them thrones, but that’s kind of what they look like. Right. Princes. Okay then.

Harry pulls out the chair for Louis and he sits, trying to take everything in. Harry pulls out his own chair lowers himself into the chair, taking hold of Louis’ hand, squeezing tightly. Once they’re seated, the other guests settle themselves at the table, with Louis’ family on one side. More people file in and then the four chairs next to Harry are taken by a woman, a man, and two children.

Louis isn’t sure what’s supposed to happen next and is about to ask Harry when a small voice says. “He’s so pretty. Is he really the sun mummy?”

“It’s not polite to talk about someone when they’re right there.” The woman admonishes and the girl casts her eyes down at her lap.

Louis looks from the girl to the woman and to Harry and instantly knows who they are.

“Well Lily…” Louis pauses and the girl snaps her head up, shocked that Louis knows who she is, “...apparently I am the sun, at least the sun will come out now that I’m back. Weird right?” Louis contorts his face into a silly expression and Lily giggles, hiding her face in her hands and peeking through her fingers. The boy next to her sits more upright in his chair, looking to Louis hopefully.

“What do you think Will? Reckon the sun's gonna come out, tomorrow?” Louis sing-songs, even though reference to ‘Tomorrow’ from the musical Annie is most certainly lost on them.

“Y-Yes sir. I believe so. Uncle Harry said so, and he’s always right.”

Harry leans down the table and gives Will a high five. “That’s my man!” Harry says proudly.

“Ugh. You’re incorrigible. Both of you.” The woman says rolling her eyes fondly.

“And you must be Gemma.” Louis says, reaching across Harry to offer his hand to the woman.

“Hi Louis. Lovely to meet you. This one is clearly smitten, can’t take his eyes of you.” Gemma says with a wink and a nod in Harry’s direction.

“Heeey! I brought you the sun. Don’t be mean to me!” Harry says as a gorgeous blush creeps up his neck.

The man to Gemma’s left reaches over and offers his hand. “Welcome Louis, I’m Gideon.”

“Hey man, good to meet you.” Louis says as he shakes the man’s hand firmly.

Dinner rapidly devolves into a whirlwind of food and drink and laughter, stories shared from both worlds. He doesn’t recognize some of the food, but others aren’t too different from what he’s used to. There’s seafood of some sort and vegetables and meat, much of which thankfully tastes like chicken, although he’s too afraid to ask what types of creatures it’s actually from. His aunt and grandmothers regale him with tales of his Ashvardian roots and of his parents and Louis tells of his own childhood. There are tears and smiles and laughter and Louis is so happy he could burst.

Harry has apparently told Gideon of the technology and ‘weird food and customs’ on Earth and he asks question after question until Louis fears Gemma is going to punch him for monopolizing his time.

As the evening winds down Louis yawns and tucks himself into Harry’s side, the exhaustion and events of the day catching up to him. Harry must sense it. Is it a soulmate thing or is he just completely in tune with Louis? Either way, he leans down and whispers in Louis’ ear. “Maybe it’s time to head up to bed?”

Louis blinks up at him and stifles another yawn. “Yeah. Fucking knackered. But I don’t wanna be rude. They’ve all come to see us.”

“We’ve got a lifetime remember? They’ll understand. Plus, big day tomorrow.” Harry says with a smirk.

“Yeah. About that.” Louis suddenly feels his nerves start to build. “Is there something I have to do? To make the sun rise?”

“Nothing Lou. Nothing at all. You’ve done everything you need to, just by being here.”

“Oh good. Thought I might have to do a sunrise dance or something equally as ridiculous.”

Harry chuckles. “Well that’s a missed opportunity on my part. Could’ve had you dancing around naked in a field for my amusement. Damn.”

Louis whacks him upside the head. “Asshole. You would’ve too.”

“Ouch.” Harry rubs his head dramatically. “Come on. Let’s say our farewells and get you upstairs.” Harry says and stands, pulling Louis to his feet.

The guests’ chattering comes to a stop and they all look to them expectantly as Harry clears his throat. “Thank you all for coming. It’s been a wonderful evening and we are so grateful for all the generous gifts. Louis and I have had a very eventful day and we’re going to retire now. We look forward to seeing you all at the Festival tomorrow.”

Hugs and kisses abound as they farewell their guests. Louis struggles to remember the names of those outside of his and Harry’s families and a few of the Elders, but no one seems to mind, understanding how overwhelming the situation must be for Louis.

Harry and Louis walk back out into the entrance hall and Louis plants his feet at the bottom of the stairs, leaning his arm on the balustrade and resting his head on top. “Harry, I’m too tired. Soooo many stairs.” Louis whines. One moment he’s standing and the next he’s being hauled in the air and up over Harry’s shoulder.

“Oiii!! Put me down you great lunatic!!”

“Harry, I’m too tired.” Harry mimics as he strides up the stairs. Louis beats his arse with balled fists.

“You’re gonna drop me and crack my skull and then there will be no sun for anyone, plus you’ll be dead too you idiot!!”

“I’d never drop you, you muppet. Now quit wriggling.” Harry says as they reach the top and he sets Louis down gently. The upstairs is no less grand than the downstairs, long rugs with gold and silver thread running the length of the hall. Harry takes his hand and they walk down the long corridor to the very end, a large set of carved wooden doors before them, sitting slightly ajar.

“So, this is our room.” Harry pauses and turns to Louis. “I mean... I- I had another room prepared for you next door, as well. I wasn’t sure if, uhm, I wasn’t sure-”

“For a smart guy, you’re kind of thick sometimes.” Louis raises up on his toes and pulls Harry down for kiss. It’s hard and rough and gets hot in a hurry. Louis can feel something akin to fizzing under his skin, coursing through his veins. He chases the buzz, deepening the kiss and exploring Harry’s mouth, tasting him, relishing in this new sensation. He pulls back to catch his breath. “What... What was that?” Louis stares at Harry with wide eyes.

“Ashvarda.”

“Ohhhh. So that’s what it’s always going to feel like, when we, you know?”

“Yeah. It’s gonna be even better when we uhm…”

Louis pauses, his brain processing the possibilities. He leaps up into Harry’s embrace, wrapping his legs around his waist and resting his thighs on Harry’s love handles. “Fuck yeah, let’s go. Take me bed!”

Harry grabs Louis’ bum with both hands and kicks the doors open, rushing through, turning and ramming Louis against the wood once inside, slamming them shut. He wedges Louis between the doors and himself, diving back in for another kiss and grinding his hips giving Louis the friction he craves.

The buzzing starts up again, stronger this time, tingling in his groin, a warmth spreading as though he’s getting ready to come, even though he knows he isn’t. Louis reaches up under Harry’s shirt and scratches his nails down his back with so much pressure that there will definitely be marks. He’s struck with a desperate need to feel Harry’s skin on his so he pushes at his chest to make some space between them and rips his shirt off over his head. Harry takes the hint and spreads his thighs, squatting slightly to take Louis’ weight as he practically tears his own shirt off his body, discarding it on the ground.

They hold each others’ stare for a minute, breathing heavily and then crash their lips back together again. It’s urgent and fierce and Louis absolutely cannot get enough. Harry reaches for Louis’ hands and pins them on the doors above his head and starts devouring him, alternating between nipping at his lips and tonguing hungrily inside. Louis groans and thrusts his hips forward, circling them and making Harry grunt and moan into his mouth. He wants more, needs to feel Harry inside him, needs his big thick cock to fill him up and split him open.

He can’t wait any longer and wrenches his mouth from Harry’s, banging his head on the doors. “Harry. Bed. God. Fuck, bed, you, in me, now!”

A growl emanates from Harry’s chest and it’s so animalistic and so fucking hot Louis gasps and then looks down hungrily. “Yeah? You want that baby? Want to fuck me? Fill me up with your come until it’s dripping out of me? Make me yours, only yours?”

Harry’s growl intensifies and he drops Louis’ hands, fitting his own hands under Louis’ arse and whipping around, stalking towards the enormous bed on a raised platform on the far wall of the room. Louis hasn’t even had time to take in their surroundings. It’s beautiful. Whatever. He’ll pay attention later, for now his mind is fully focused on Harry and getting him naked. 

Harry throws him on the bed and stares at him like he doesn’t know where to start, chest heaving, sweat glistening between his pecs. But the devilish grin that spreads across his face tells Louis that that’s the last pause he’s going to get for a while. Harry grabs hold of the heels of Louis’ shoes and pulls them off, flinging them over his shoulders as he toes out of his own boots, kicking them away, thudding across the wooden floors. He grips the bottoms of Louis’ sweats and he lifts his bum just in time for Harry to wrench them off in one motion, discarding them as though they’re an affront to all the things he has planned. Harry shucks down his sweats and boxers as Louis quickly wiggles out of his briefs and throws them off the bed, propping himself on his elbows, eager to see what Harry does next.

Like a lion stalking its prey, Harry crawls up the bed, curls falling in front of his face, eyes wild, wetting his lips and panting. He reaches Louis crotch and sticks his tongue out, licking a long stripe from his balls to the tip of his cock, dipping into his slit and lapping at the precome that has collected there.

Louis slams his head back on the pillows, he feels like his skin is on fire, like there’s a heat coming from within.

“Fuck yeah.” Louis says with a groan. “More Harry. More.”

Harry obliges and sucks the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue and bringing a hand up to roll his balls in his palm.

“Yeah baby. Come on.” Louis says, breathless, reaching up for the headboard and gripping onto the wood.

Harry takes the hand away from his balls and tucks both hands under Louis’ knees, pushing them up and exposing Louis’ hole as Louis plants his feet flat on the bed.

Louis can’t see but he instinctively knows what’s coming next. In his wildest dreams he’d never imagined sex to be like this and he wants it all, now. Harry doesn’t disappoint and dives in to lick around his rim, tiny bites on the puckered skin, and broad stripes up and down his perineum. It’s an onslaught, Louis can barely breathe and it’s fucking amazing. Harry rims him like his life depends on it, changing up his actions and focus, keeping Louis guessing on what’s coming next.

Harry prods at Louis’ hole, a little more each time, the tight muscle starting to give with every push. He trails his hands up to Louis’ nipples and pinches and rolls and pulls, eliciting high whines and deep groans from Louis’ throat. But it’s the sounds coming from Harry that Louis can’t get enough of. He’s slurping and growling and keening and it’s so animalistic, Louis thinks he could come just from listening to them.

The tingling in his veins is increasing, pleasure flooding his body with every heartbeat. He feels weightless and heavy at the same time, it’s indescribable.

Harry jabs his tongue at Louis’ rim again and the muscles finally give just enough to allow him entry and Louis sees stars, then a blinding golden light flashes behind his eyelids and he’s coming, untouched, sticky come painting his stomach. His eyes snap open and he tears his hands away from the headboard, slamming his fists on the bed.

“Fucking hell!!” Louis cries out, back arching off the bed and it’s the most excruciatingly delicious thing he’s ever felt. But Harry hasn’t let up, tongue digging further into his clenching hole.

“Shit! Harry! Oh my god.” It should be too much, he should be oversensitive, but he isn’t, he should be pulling away but he craves more. He grinds his hips down onto Harry’s face and he can feel him smiling. His orgasm has loosened him up in a way he’s never experienced before, as though he’s had three fingers working away at him, not just Harry’s tongue.

Harry starts tongue fucking him in earnest, twisting his nipples and Louis is losing it. He needs Harry’s cock inside him.

“Fuck Harry. Need you. Would you hurry up and get in me!”

Infuriatingly, Harry just hums, pulling and pinching his nipples mercilessly, holding them in place on a tight turn as Louis feels sparks firing around his body before Harry releases them. Finally Harry relents and removes his tongue from Louis hole, lapping and circling and then licking another long stripe up his balls and his shaft to the head. He sucks and slurps all the come off Louis dick and stomach and then sits back on his haunches.

Harry looks up and meets Louis’ eyes and Louis sucks in a sharp breath. In the flickering candlelight he can see that Harry’s eyes have gone dark, so dark, pupils and irises black like the night sky, not a hint of colour. Louis blinks, trying to understand what he’s seeing.

“What the- what’s with your eyes?”

Harry clears his throat. “Uhm… Ashvarda? I mentioned things might be different yeah? Look.” Harry turns towards the opposite wall covered in mirrors, pointing, and then Louis sees it. His own eyes, no longer blue but burning golden like the sun. 

He chokes in a gulp of air and his hands fly up to his face. “What the fuck?!!”

“It’s okay Lou. Light and Dark remember?” Harry says pointing between them. He places a hand on Louis’ cheek and strokes softly. “So beautiful Lou. Love you so much. Can’t believe I get to keep you forever.”

Louis feels a surge of electricity shoot through his body and his hole clenches, desperate and needy. He looks back to Harry who is smiling, cheeks flushed and hair sticking out at odd angles from his head. He’s stunning and all his, for eternity. He relaxes back into the bed, his whole body thrumming with energy. He’s ready and desperate to see what’s going to happen next.

“Time for the main event then, let’s see what else this Ashvardian sex has got for us.”

Harry smiles wide and growls again reaching over to the table at the side of the bed and grabs a vial of some sort of oil. He falters slightly, looking back to Louis.

Louis worries that Harry doesn’t seem to have grabbed anything resembling a condom, or whatever they use here, but he’s clean and hopes Harry is too. “It’s okay. I’m uhm.. I was tested a few months ago and haven’t, uhm, been with anyone else since, so if you’re-“

“O-Oh that’s good, me too, obviously, ‘cause… I haven’t uhm… you know, done the full, thing, with anyone before.” Harry stammers, looking shy and small and it surprises Louis, unaccustomed to seeing Harry so unsure of himself and that just won't do.

“That’s okay babe. I’m glad. I’m just sorry that I have. I didn’t know. Would’ve waited for you if I did.”

Harry seems a bit sad and it bothers Louis, but he can’t go back and change the past so it’s all about this, here and now.

“Hey. Look at me.” Louis says as he sits up takes Harry’s free hand. “The way I see it is this. I might’ve had sex on Earth, but based on what’s happened so far, I ain’t seen nothing yet. Ashvardian sex is gonna blow anything I’ve done before out of the fucking water. So really, this is kind of like my first time all over again. Plus, I don’t intend on sleeping with anyone else ever again, so while you might not have technically been my first, you’ll definitely be my last.”

Harry looks up, hope in his eyes. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. I mean… I bet your eyes didn’t glow golden when you had sex on Earth?”

“No. They absolutely did not!” Louis chuckles and Harry’s smile broadens, dimple appearing on his cheek. That’s better. “And anyways, you’re by far the best sex I’ve ever had, like, a million times better, and that wasn’t even Ashvardian sex. So get that big cock over here and fuck me proper!”

Harry absolutely beams. “Yes sir! Mind blowing Ashvardian sex coming right up!”

Louis lays back, pulls his knees up and spreads them wide as Harry positions himself between them, eyeing him hungrily. He flips the top of the small glass vial and dribbles some of the oil over his fingers.

Harry goes straight in with two fingers, Louis still loose from the tongue fucking Harry has just given him and whatever weird Ashvardian sex magic is at play.

“Mmmhhm… yeah baby, that’s it, feels so good.” Louis says as he circles his hips, trying to get Harry to hit his spot.

Harry appears to be mesmerized by Louis’ hole so he clenches around the digits, savouring the pleasant stretch. Harry dribbles more oil onto Louis’ hole and adds a third finger, working them inside and twisting his wrist. He uses his other hand to trail his fingertips up and down Louis’ shaft teasingly before slipping his nail into the slit as he closes his fist around the head and starts to pump him. 

“Fuck Lou. So gorgeous, just wanna play with you for hours, make you squirm and beg.”

Louis whines and he wants that too, so much, but right now he just needs to feel Harry inside him. “Harry, you’re killing me here.” Louis says as he fists his hands in the sheets.

“Patience Lou. It’ll be worth it.” Harry is exploring inside him with his long probing fingers, rubbing up and down his walls and around the bundle of nerves Louis wants so desperately for him to touch. It’s glorious and infuriating and the electrical current is whizzing so fast around his body Louis thinks he might explode.

“Play with your nipples. I know you want to. Wanna watch you.”

Louis’ hands fly up to his puckered buds and he starts pinching them and rolling them, squeezing and holding them on the edge of too much like a man possessed. “Nrrghh… Harry. Fuck.”

“That’s it. Work them over. Twist them and pull them, just like I did last night. You liked that yeah? Liked me hurting you just a bit? Loved watching you. Loved that you didn’t know whether to pull away or push back for more.”

A hot wet heat suctions onto the head of Louis cock and Harry circles his tongue, dipping into the slit, sucking him and milking the precome out. His fingers are still dancing around inside and Louis tilts his pelvis, trying to make Harry hit his spot which he has been annoyingly avoiding for what seems like an eternity. Louis groans and shifts his hips one more time and then Harry is hitting it dead on.

“Fuuuck!! Yes! Right there.” Louis practically screams and his body convulses. He thinks he’s going to come again, the sensation is so strong, but he holds on.

Harry rubs his fingers in small circles increasing and decreasing the pressure. Harry presses his thumb firmly on Louis’ taint and pushes against it, the sensation of his prostate being stimulated from both inside and out is causing him to hurtle towards another orgasm.

Louis is going out of his mind, and his hands fly off his nipples and slam on the bed by his sides. His eyes snap open and he glares down at Harry. “Fucking. Get. In me. Now!”

Harry pops off Louis’ cock, spit dripping down his chin and stills his hands, removing his fingers from Louis’ hole and releasing his balls, resting his hands on Louis’ thighs and an evil smirk on his lips. “You’re a little bit scary when you’re like this. But I think I like it.”

Louis growls and grabs the vial of oil, throwing it on the bed between his legs in front of Harry. “If you think this is fucking scary, then you don’t want to see what happens if you haven’t got your dick in me in the next ten seconds.” 

Harry chuckles and Louis decides he might have to murder him after all, consequences and soulmate shit be damned. But the message is clearly getting through and Harry pops the vial and slicks up his cock, kneeing up and positioning himself at Louis’ entrance.

“Ready for me baby?” Harry winks. He fucking winks. He’s an asshole and Louis will be sure to tell him just that, but not until he’s finished fucking him. Maybe he’ll tell him tomorrow. Maybe.

“I was ready fifteen minutes ago you absolute twat.” Louis says as grabs the backs of his thighs, spreading them wide and presenting himself for Harry. Harry lines himself up and presses the tip of his cock inside Louis’ clenching hole and its big, he knew it would be, he’s choked on the damn thing for fucks sake, but feeling it pushing inside is a whole other experience.

Harry goes slow, it’s not painful, surprisingly, it’s tight and there’s a definite stretch, and he’s pretty sure he’ll be waddling tomorrow, but for now he just wants it all inside of him, filling him to the brim.

After what seems like eons, Harry finally bottoms out and he falls forward onto his elbows, planting them either side of Louis’ rib cage. Harry’s head is bowed, curls tickling Louis chest.

“Oh my fucking god… Louis.”

“Not your god, just your Prince.”

Harry laughs, and it should be ridiculous and entirely inappropriate but this entire thing is ludicrous so Louis just goes with it and can’t stop his own laughter breaking out of him.

“This is the best thing I’ve ever felt. This is- shit Lou, this is- I’m staying here forever.”

“Well you can’t you great imbecile.” Louis chuckles again and wiggles his hips. “Fucking move already!” 

Harry lifts himself up onto his hands and ducks down for a kiss, going in tongue first as he starts to drag back and then thrust forward gently, getting a feel for the motions. But Louis wants more so he breaks the kiss and grabs Harry’s arse, pushing his hips up as he pulls Harry towards him.

“Not. Made of. Glass. Fuck me already!” Louis grits out as he forces Harry deeper with every word.

Harry giggles, he fucking giggles and looks at Louis with his black eyes. “Alright then. Hold on, we’re in for a wild ride.”

“Atta boy. ‘Bout time. Give me everything you’ve got.” Louis stares at Harry, challenging him and releases his arse, planting his hands on the headboard to brace himself.

Harry starts pounding into him more forcefully with every movement and Louis is glad he prepared himself because Harry is a fucking demon. He’s a sex god and that’s all there is to it. Louis sends a silent prayer to the heavens because he going to get to fuck him for the rest of their lives and this is only the beginning.

The pace Harry sets is brutal and Louis is sure that the bed and floor and maybe even the entire castle is going to be destroyed by the time they’re done. There’s sweat pooling in Louis’ collarbones and he isn’t sure if it’s his, or Harry’s, or both. The sounds they’re making are sure to be carrying outside of their room and Louis couldn’t give a shit. The whole of the Elder Council could be perched at the end of the bed watching and eating popcorn and he still wouldn’t tell Harry to stop.

Harry is grunting and groaning and punching out breaths like he’s running a marathon and Louis can barely match his thrusts, but it’s so good and so fierce he never wants it to end.

Just to further cement his sex god status, Harry rests his full weight on one arm and reaches down for Louis’ cock, pumping and stripping it ruthlessly without slowing the punishing rhythm of his hips.

“H-Harry!” Louis screams and throws his head back. He’s close, so fucking close. The buzzing in his veins feels like molten lava and his skin is on fire. Harry’s thighs and balls are slapping against Louis’, stinging and slippery with sweat and oil. Louis’ arms are flexing with each thrust, trying to prevent his head from bashing into the headboard and he’s sure he can’t hold back the wave of his orgasm much longer.

Louis looks up into Harry’s eyes and hears the constant low growl he’s emitting, his eyebrows furrowed as he strains, chest heaving and biceps bulging. 

Harry smirks down at him, shifts slightly, nudges his knees flush against the backs of Louis’ and changes the angle just enough and then he’s spearing Louis’ prostate with every thrust.

“Fuuuck!!” Louis loses it. He’s coming and it’s like an explosion. Screaming obscenities and other words he doesn’t recognize. His back lifts off the bed and his hands fly out to grip Harry’s shoulders, his eyes wide and boring holes into Harry’s soul. The blood in his veins is coursing at lightning speed, hot and electrified, and he’s never felt anything like this. He’s not sure whether he’s dying or really living for the first time in his life, and he honestly can’t be arsed to care.

Harry jerks his cock in and out twice more and then flings his head back, mouth agape, breathe held. Then the most ferocious sound Louis has ever heard comes out of Harry’s mouth, he’s wailing and howling and stilling inside Louis, pumping him full of his come, a warmth spreading deep within. Harry slows the hand on Louis cock, firm strokes wringing every last drop from him.

It’s ecstasy. The buzzing in Louis’ body settles to a hum as Harry lowers his head and paints on the biggest Cheshire Cat grin Louis has ever seen. Louis is definitely going to smack him once he can move again.

They can barely suck air into their lungs and they’re smiling like idiots and Louis has never been this happy in his entire life.

“What, in the name of all that is holy, was that?” Louis struggles out, trying to catch his breath.

“That...” Harry says, panting, sweat dripping down the sides of his face and onto Louis’ chest. “That, my love, was Ashvardian sex.”

“Well fuck.” Louis starts to laugh and it’s contagious, Harry joining in and jostling his softening cock still buried in Louis’ sore arse.

“Wanna go again?” Harry says, waggling his eyebrows.

Louis rolls his eyes and whacks him in the chest.

 

~~~~~

 

Louis rubs his feet together, snuggling further into the warmth of the nest of blankets and soft bedding, a familiar expanse of smooth skin rising and falling beneath his cheek. He breathes in the familiar scent and sighs on the exhale. Happy. Comfortable. Secure. Harry.

Harry is running his fingertips along his spine, humming something quietly, it’s peaceful, and for a moment Louis forgets his surroundings. Ashvarda. Sunrise. Right.

His eyes fly open and his body tenses, causing Harry to cease his ministrations. Louis sits bolt upright in bed, head snapping over to the curtained window.

“Did it work?! Is there sun?!”

“See for yourself.” Harry gestures towards the window.

“Come on!” Louis jumps out of bed like a kid on Christmas morning. Harry chuckles and swings his legs out from under the covers, planting his feet on the floor and stretching his back.

“Oh my god. You’re like a sloth! Get. Up!”

Louis waits at the curtains, too nervous to pull them back without Harry by his side, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Harry comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist. “You ready?” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear.

“Yeah.” Louis breathes out. God he hopes it’s worked.

Harry unclasps his hands from around Louis and leans forward, edging him towards the window and taking hold of the curtains, one in each hand. Louis sucks in a deep breath and holds it.

As Harry pulls them back, brilliant beams of light flood into the room, bathing them in the sun’s rays.

“Oh my god.” Louis gasps, blinking against the glare. “It worked.”

Louis feels Harry suck in a shuddering breath against his back and he buries his head in Louis’ shoulder, letting out a sob and allowing his tears to fall.

Spinning in Harry’s embrace, Louis takes his cheeks in his hands and wipes the wetness away with his thumbs. “Hey there big guy. How long have you been holding that in?”

Harry shrugs and looks up sniffling. “Dunno. I- I knew it would be okay, but…”

“Shhh… I know. You were still afraid. It’s alright now.” Louis rubs his hands up and down Harry’s arms soothingly. “See what you did?” Louis says thumbing over his shoulder. “You brought the sun back to your world. You never gave up on me, on us.”

Harry shakes his head, standing tall and sucking in a deep strong breath. “Nope. I never did. I knew you were out there, just had to find you.”

“And you did, didn’t you. Thank god. You came and found me and I’m so grateful you did.”

“I love you Lou, so much.”

Louis smiles and he can feel his eyes crinkling. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that.”

“Well good. Because I’m going to tell you every single day for the rest of our lives.” Harry leans down and captures Louis’ lips in a passionate kiss, deep and true and perfect.

Harry pulls back and takes Louis’ hand in his. “Wanna see?”

Louis nods, turning to look at Harry with a broad smile on his face. “On three?”

“On three. One, two, three!”

They fling the doors open and step out onto the balcony, below them a sea of people roars in jubilation, flags waving in the air and chants of ‘Light, Light, Light’ ringing out across the land.

Louis waves and pumps his fist in the air. “Good morning Ashvarda!!!”


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're finally at the conclusion of this little story. I really hope you enjoy the final chapter. I've absolutely loved writing this fic and I'll be sad to let these characters go. But all good things must come to an end.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta [ Emma ](https://justsomelarryfics.tumblr.com/) \- she really pulled out all the stops to help me get this done. 
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat (I’m not scary, I promise) at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/180615360113/jacaranda-bloom-the-prince-of-light-louis-was) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

“Can I give you a hand with anything?” Louis leans against the kitchen bench, watching as Abby takes another tray of sausage rolls from the oven, squeals and laughter from the children playing outside filter in through the open windows, mixing with the chatter of the grown-ups inside.

“Nah. All good, thanks Lou.” Abby sets the tray down and takes off her oven mitts. “Can’t believe Holly’s six next week. Crazy. Where did that year even go?”

“It’s certainly been a busy one. Before you know it she’ll be graduating.” Louis winks and Abby throws one of the oven mitts at his head.

“How very dare you! She’s my baby. Let me enjoy this.”

Louis chuckles and thinks back over the momentous changes he’s been through in the last twelve months. It’d been tough to decide what to tell his family and friends. He and Harry had agonised over it but in the end they’d decided to keep the truth to themselves.

They’d bought a small property on a couple of acres just on the other side of the forest, a ten minute drive from Abby, Colin and the girls and not far from his parents. The two bedroom stone cottage is more than enough for them, with a stream at the bottom of the garden and a beautiful winding drive lined with gnarly willow trees. It’s lovely, a great place to unwind, and has the added advantage of having direct access to the forest, with a pathway down to the moss grove so they can come and go as they please.

Explaining where they disappeared to regularly was slightly more challenging, but ultimately they had settled on a cover story where Harry, his family and now Louis were in gemstone trading. The lucrative business sees Harry’s imagined family based in South Africa and requiring a great deal of travel by Harry and Louis as the companies representatives. It wasn’t that far from the truth, not really. Ashvarda is rich in every gemstone imaginable, the mineral elements thankfully being a match with those on Earth, and Harry and Louis had been able to use that to their advantage, trading their Ashvardian stones for more than enough cash to fund their time on this world.

Admittedly, they’re leading a double life, and that doesn’t come without its complications, but Louis wouldn’t change it for anything. Away from Ashvarda, they’re able to devote time to philanthropic endeavours, seeking out charitable organisations and regularly making anonymous donations. Louis’ parents are comfortable and want for nothing, making Louis so happy that he can provide a good life for them. They can sometimes be reluctant to accept his support, but it rarely takes more than a few words from Harry and he has them wrapped around his little finger.

His parents had actually accepted the changes in Louis’ life surprisingly well, just thrilled that he had found someone to love, and who loved him back so passionately, someone that could provide a wonderful life for him and make him smile ‘just like the sun’ his mother had said. Bless her, if only she knew. For a while he was uncomfortable that they weren’t being honest with them, but it passed with time. At the end of the day he knew it was for the best.

Harry had finally convinced Louis to hire an agency to search for the Elder that had brought him through the portal and then disappeared, leaving him at the hospital when he was a baby. After months or searching, the investigators had located him in an unmarked grave in a town not far from Valesbury. They’ll never know what truly happened to him, and what circumstance or ailment took his life, but they are forever grateful that he was able to get Louis to safety before his passing. He did his job and The Prince Of Light was ultimately returned to Ashvarda, safe and well. Harry and Louis arranged for his body to be exhumed and cremated, and the ashes were returned to Ashvarda. His final resting place is now in the Temple Of Light, next to Louis’ birth parents, and when the pilgrimages are made, Ashvardians can pay their respects to the Elder who ensured their Prince was kept from the clutches of the Silderith.

“Earth to Louis.” Abby says, waving a tea towel in front of Louis’ face.

“Sorry. I was a million miles away. Did you need something?”

“Can you pass me that punch bowl?”

Louis pushes the bowl over to Abby. “Jen’s doing good then? Away for the holidays?”

“Yeah. Off visiting her family in Scotland for two weeks. She needs a break from the monsters.” Abby chuckles to herself. “The kids still give her hell sometimes, it was a big adjustment after you, but she wrangles them like a pro now.”

Jen had joined the family as a live-in au-pair after Louis took his leave. She’s lovely and cares for the children as if they were her own. “That’s good to hear. I still miss them so much you know, miss being here all the time.”

He does miss it, misses being here everyday with Abby and chatting in the kitchen, misses providing Colin with some much needed support by way of extra testosterone in the household, and misses being part of the girls’ everyday lives. But he still wouldn’t trade his life with Harry for anything.

“And they miss you too.” Abby reassures him. “But now they get to have two for the price of one, Uncle Louis and Uncle Harry, plus you get to be the cool Uncle’s. The bestest babysitters in the whole wide world I am reliably told. But don’t, for a second, think I don’t know about all the treats and presents you bring them. I’m onto you both.” Abby points at Louis accusingly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Louis feigns innocence. “It’s definitely not me. Must be Harry. He’s a shocker.” Louis winks and smiles.

“And I bet if I said this Harry he’d blame you. You two are insufferable.”

Louis chuckles and Abby smiles, her gaze shifting outside to where Colin, Liam, and Niall are laughing by the barbecue, smoke billowing up into the air, beers clasped in their hands.

“Actually, could you do me favour Lou? Go and find out what my slowpoke of a husband is doing and why it’s already taken forty five minutes to cook a plate of steaks and some jacket potatoes.”

“I suspect that my idiot mates might have something to do with the delay. I’ll go kick their arses.” Louis pushes himself off the bench and heads to the back door.

“Thanks Lou!” Abby calls after him as she focuses back on refilling the punch bowl.

Smells from the barbecue waft through the air as Louis makes his way towards the group huddled around Colin’s pride and joy. It had been a gift from Harry and Louis for his birthday a few months ago, shining stainless steel with all the bells and whistles. Colin was smitten the moment he’d laid eyes on it and could barely be dragged away during the summer months. Abby now refers to herself as a ‘barbecue widow’, but Louis knows she secretly loves it. She can often be found sitting back, relaxing with a glass of wine chatting with her girlfriends while the the ‘menfolk’, as she lovingly calls them, discuss cooking techniques and new recipes while they cook happily.

As Louis approaches, Niall is doing wild gestures with his hands, regaling some story or another to his eager audience. Some things never change, Louis muses.

Their invented life had been a tougher sell with the lads, Niall being particularly dubious and asking lots of questions, but in the end he had accepted it. Liam had been easier, after a slew of practical concerns, he settled on looking after things at the house when they’re away. Harry and Louis also make it a priority to join the lads at the local pub for drinks every couple of weeks, and while Louis doesn’t get to play footy on the weekends with them anymore, he still tries to get to an evening kick-around whenever he can. For special occasions in the daylight hours, like today’s party, Ashvarda simply reverts to their old ways and celebrates a day of darkness, a welcome reminder of how lucky they are to have their Prince back in the world. Louis prefers not to do it very often, but the Elder Council had been adamant that he should be able to enjoy both of his lives.

“Aye up boys! How’s the cooking?” Louis says as he slaps Colin on the back, peeking over his shoulder and checking on progress.

“Hey Louis. Niall here was just telling me about a rotisserie attachment we can get for this model. Reckon I’ll drop some hints to Abby about Christmas.” Colin says, turning the steaks and foiled potatoes, ‘World’s Best BBQer’ apron proudly adorning his frame.

“Mmmmm… sounds like a plan. Any chance of coming into a landing with these steaks mate? Abby’s getting twitchy.” 

“Louis!” Liam admonishes. “You can’t rush the chef. Barbecuing is an art form.”

“Exactly Tommo. Leave off and let the man work. I spy your better half over there near the bushes looking shady.” Niall points towards the cubby house. “Best go see what he’s up to. Run along now.” Niall’s says and shoos him away.

“Right. Well I can see my work here is done. Don’t burn those steaks!” Louis walks away, a chorus of ‘bugger off Tommo’ sounding in his wake.

Harry is leaning up against one of the support poles just near the ladder of the cubby house, soft curls framing his face like a halo. He’s absolutely stunning and still manages to take Louis’ breath away with just one look. Louis thanks his lucky stars every single day that the universe brought them together. It’s been an amazing year, filled with love and joy and so many adventures, things he could never have imagined and a happiness that overwhelms him and bubbles up from within his soul.

Harry looks up and notices Louis, waving him over with a broad smile, placing his forefinger on his lips to shush him.

Louis wanders up the garden and thinks about the first time he met Harry, in this very spot actually, grumpy that he’d had to get out of bed to bring cookies and a banana to Holly’s imaginary Garden Fairy in the middle of the night. He wonders what forces were at play to bring them together that night. Would they have found each other some other way, some other time? Were they always destined to meet? He thinks that they would have, worlds apart and yet joined by a bond so strong that time and space and the cosmos couldn’t allow them be separated forever.

He approaches Harry quietly, tucks in by his side and whispers. “What are you doing all the way over here?” 

“Shhhh, listen.”

Louis hears Holly chattering away from above, inside the cubby house. “So after silly Uncle Louis fell out of the cubby house, Uncle Harry picked him up off the ground and made him a cup of tea and then they lived happily ever after. The end.” Holly pauses for dramatic effect. “Seeeee. It’s cuz of me they fell in luuurve. ‘Cause Louis was coming to put the food in the cubby for my Garden Fairy and then he fell down and Harry saved him.”

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling him in front and resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. Louis leans back against Harry’s broad chest, enjoying the sun’s rays.

“She’s adorable. Growing up so fast.” Harry says, kissing the top of Louis’ shoulder.

“She’s taking credit for our love story, you know?” Louis turns his head and places a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“Yeah, I know. But it’s cute and she kind of did have a hand in this whole thing. Couldn’t get enough of those damn cookies.” Harry chuckles and raises his head, seeking out Louis’ lips for a chaste kiss.

Holly’s lilting voice starts up again. “Uncle Louis doesn’t live with us anymore, but that’s okay, he lives with Uncle Harry. Sometimes they live here and sometimes they go far, far away. But it doesn’t matter because they come and visit us all the time and sometimes they come and look after us if mummy and daddy go out at nighttime and stuff. They’re the bestest babysitters and always bring cool presents for me and read me stories and let me stay up late. But I’m not meant to tell mummy ‘bout that or Uncle Harry and Uncle Louis maybe will get in trouble.”

“That’s my girl.” Louis says proudly. “Nice to see she won’t rat us out.”

“We spoil her and the other girls rotten. I’m surprised Abby and Colin still let us come and look after them to be honest.”

Louis spins in Harry’s arms and clasps his fingers behind his neck, catching a few wayward curls in the process. “They love us. Plus, it’s free babysitting when Jen’s not here. They’d be mad not to accept our offers.”

“True. When are they next away?”

Louis tries to recollect. “Uhm… two weeks I think? They’re going to a wedding for the weekend.”

“Hmmm… so we’ll both do the nights and you’ll go back home to Ashvarda for the days while I stay here with the gremlins?”

“Yeah sounds good.” Louis stretches up and kisses him, sneaking his tongue in for a brief swipe before pulling back. Kissing Harry is still one of his favorite things. He can spend hours sitting in the gardens around the castle or down by the lake just lazing around, kissing and touching and just being in Harry’s presence. It’s not a life he’d ever envisaged, but it’s perfect.

“See! I told you.” Holly’s voice pipes up from above them and Louis looks up to see four heads poking out from the cubby house doorway. Holly smiles smugly and turns to her friends. “And they lived happily ever after.”

Yeah, happily ever after indeed Louis thinks as he dips back in for another taste of Harry lips.


End file.
